Love in Unlikely Places
by braceface freak
Summary: WARNING! Completely AU and VERY OOC! The course of true love never does run smoothly and is always unexpected. What happens when the Master falls in love? Master/Rose!
1. The Mysterious Blonde

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

_**Chapter 1-The Mysterious Blonde**_

The Doctor, Martha and Jack stood up as the television screen high above the bustling London street burst into life with a charge of static.

The Doctor watched the footage of Harold Saxon, Britain's new Prime Minister, walk down the staircase among a throng of journalists and photographers all with microphones and flashing cameras. He cursed, his hunch had been correct; if he was sure of anything it was the fact that his man, this leader of one of the world's most powerful nations was the Master; his long-lost peer and enemy. His eyes locked on the smiling figure who looked so satisfied and proud of his quick rise to power. The Doctor was not listening to a word being said all he could think about was how he was going to make everything right again. If he knew the Master, which he did, he would have something grand and evil up his sleeve and it would not be long before he revealed what that was.

The Doctor's eye was suddenly caught by a fleeting glance of a woman on the television screen. The Master paused at the bottom of the stairs and the mysterious woman reappeared close beside, a large, toothy grin spread across her face as Harold wrapped an arm about her waist and pulled her close into his side. Stretching up to get nearer to the bright monitor, as Martha watched with silent interest, the Doctor scrutinised the female for a few full minutes until he turned around with a puzzled expression and called to Captain Jack.

The handsome captain stepped forward and with questioning eyes asked the Doctor,

"What's up?" With a trembling finger the Time Lord pointed at the close-up of Harry Saxon's beautiful companion, Jack scowled and stood beside the Doctor gazing at the screen intently, taking in every detail of the young woman's face from her long blonde hair intricately pinned up on her head, to her large brown eyes and sophisticated knee length gold dress matched with a string of antique pearls. When Jack's mouth fell open the Doctor knew his hunch was correct. The pretty woman smiled again as her partner leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, the camera focused on the joyous couple, making some comment about the love-sick pair.

Martha studied the shocked and saddened men,

"What's the matter?" she asked.

But the trio's attention was caught by a speech that Harry Saxon had just started, the blonde still hanging on his arm affectionately,

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs, right now, is a Doctor." And with that the broadcast finished, but not before the camera had focused on the broad and almost mocking smile plastered all over Harold Saxon aka The Master's new face.

Martha stared at the Doctor's shocked expression, she saw that those beautiful chocolate orbs, that she had witnessed so slowly coming to life were once again dead and hollow. His mouth was closed in a straight, solemn line and she could almost spot the tears forming in the corners of his pained eyes. Jack also looked hurt, the lines of his face were etched with pain and his fists were clenched so tight that it seemed as if he was cutting off circulation to his fingers. Martha did not understand why, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know. Silence fell between the members of the group; it was uncomfortable and told a tale of immeasurable pain. Martha could feel it and even though she did not know what was actually happening the aching in her body was maddening, she could not even imagine how the two men felt when their hearts had so obviously been shattered into pieces.

_**So what do you think? If you like, or have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism then please leave a review, the nicer the better. And if you don't like the whole AU and OOC thing then just don't bother to read it, don't flame me or send nasty reviews cause of that! Thanks! xxxxxxxxxxxx. **_


	2. The Cabinet Room

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 2 – The Cabinet Room**_

Harold Saxon walked through the throng of well-wishers and congratulators as he headed towards the cabinet room. He tapped his fingers on his thigh impatiently to the rhythm that constantly pounded through his head, day and night. He needed to get in contact with the Doctor, it was one of the most crucial factors of his plan, but first there was another merely annoying matter to take care of.

His partner followed him, slightly behind but always smiling confidently, her golden hair catching the sunlight and her steps graceful but strong. He had never believed that he would learn to love, but a mission of spite and malice had opened his heart and now he could not imagine life without his devoted companion.

Halting suddenly outside the cabinet door he turned around and raised his hands in triumph as the crows around him applauded wildly.

"I'm so proud of you," Came that voice with it soft London accent and loving tones, turning his eyes to her he gave her an honest smile and stretched out his fingers to caress her cheek, before he leaned in to kiss her again. His wife's lips tasted of strawberries and cream, he could never get enough. He reluctantly pulled away, longing to kiss her again and again and just forget his scheme. Ignoring the whispering people about him he tugged her into his arms and hugged her tight, savouring the feel of her curvy frame against his chest. She was the only one who understood him, the only one who had loved the same man and been let down as badly as he had been, she shared his pain and she shared the same maddening drumbeat that ruled his head. From the moment they had met there had been something between them, need and desperation _and_ love; and over time that love had grown and grown until it was so strong they had felt able to commit themselves to each other for eternity. They were perfect together. Slowly Harry let her go, sure of the fact that when he returned from his dreadful deed she would be waiting for him with her soothing touch and healing voice.

The Jones girl walked into the room and the Master frowned when she asked what she was supposed to be doing. He racked his brain to recall her name: Tash? Titch? Tish? Yes Tish, that was it. Tish Jones. Giving his lover a rapid, sly wink he placed a hand under Tish's chin, tilting her head up and saying,

"Just stand there and look gorgeous." The look she gave him was hilarious, she obviously wasn't sure whether to be flattered or disgusted, in the end she simply nodded and with a final secretive glance at his spouse the Master entered the cabinet room.

* * *

An hour and a half later Mrs Saxon crept down the now deserted hallway, the faces of many deceased politicians staring at her knowingly. She brushed the feeling aside swiftly and slipped into the cabinet room. Inside her husband was pulling the gas mask from his handsome face.

The bodies of the cabinet ministers lay with their heads on the table or sprawled inelegantly on the thick pile carpet, all had their eyes bulging from their sockets and mouths hanging in a grotesque display. The blonde woman was unaffected; she hopped carelessly over one of the bodies to reach her partner's side and helped him undo the tight straps of the mask. The event had been planned for months and the reality of it did not shock her, she had seen enough death in her life to be used to it by now. But what really scared her was that someone would discover the genocide before they'd had time to clear up the mess. When Harold wrapped his arms around her body she buried her head into the crock of his neck, breathing in his familiar and safe smell of musk, and relaxing as he stroked her yellow tresses adoringly.

"It's all alright," he reassured her, crooning softly into her ear, "If I could stop now and take all your pain and worries away I would, but you know if we're to get what we want, what we deserve we have to be strong and carry on with our plan." His wife sighed and rested her head upon his chest, as she looked over the corpses before her, determined to show her beloved that she was strong and sure, the last thing she ever wanted to do was to disappoint him. She loved him too much.

"I know darling. I want this as much as you, you should know that. The last thing I want to do is stop now." Chuckling Mr Saxon hugged Mrs Saxon closer, wanting her to be as close to him as humanly possible, wanting to draw out her fears and dispel then with a simple, loving touch.

"Are you scared Mrs Saxon?"

With a smile, as he clutched her to him possessively, she shook her head,

"No." Harry chuckled, continuing to fondle with her hair and hold her close, he sighed almost tiredly,

"Oh Rose, _my _Rose." He said as Rose Saxon, the previous Rose Tyler, peered up into his dark eyes from his arms and stroked the skin on his neck, as happy and content as she had ever been.

_**

* * *

**__**Dun-dun-duuuuuuun! The Master and Rose are married! How saw that coming? All right you smarty pants! :D**_

_**So what do you think? Anything? Anything at all would be helpful! Nothing is not an option! Please review guys, because your reviews make me smile! Thank you to all my reviewers so far, who at the moment of writing this footnote are:  
DARKTARDIS**_

_**doctorwholover**_

_**Valentina**_

_**Whovian64  
**_


	3. The Gift

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 3 – The Gift**_

Harold Saxon found his wife up on the roof of the Houses of Parliament looking out over the bustling city, so full of lively people and vehicles, the smell of pollution hung in the air and the sound of traffic could be heard even meters above the ground. Approaching her from behind he placed two hands upon her shoulders and felt her muscles unclench beneath the fabric of her clothes.

"Harry?" She muttered softly, closing her eyes and feeling his presence, his aura all around her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her towards him, so that her back was pressed tight up against his chest. She stroked his hands, playing absent-mindedly with the silver and green ring upon his finger, as he buried his nose into her loose blonde hair, smelling the scent of her shampoo, strawberries and cream.

"Look at all that," he began gently, his lips close to her ear as he whispered to her, his dark eyes looking out over the darkening city, watching it turn the dusky hues of twilight, "All of this," he untangled his arms from her waist and motioned with them to encompass the whole of the visible city, "The whole world," he continued, looking up into the sky which was slowly becoming an enchanting bluish-purple colour, "Will be ours." He rested his head upon her shoulder, his breath made a few strands of her golden hair rustle rhythmically, "This is my gift to you Rose. I give you and only you the entire world." He finished with a deathly serious tone. Teasingly slowly she shuffled round to face him, her gaze locking with his and her mouth curled up in a beautiful, bright smile. He leaned down again, getting even closer to his wife, two bodies nearly shaking with desire and love; suddenly he spun her around, forcing her to gaze back out over the dirty rooftops and congested roads, "Look out over your soon-to-be kingdom. What do you think?"

Rose replied breathlessly, suddenly hit with the realisation that their plans and dreams were so close to becoming reality, she clenched her fists anxiously,

"I love it!"She answered cheerily, turning back to face her husband and kissing him politely on the cheek, before again turning and loving the feel of his arms entwined about her the pair looked out over the land that would soon belong to them.

_**And now we find out that the Master and Rose are planning to rule the world together! WOW! What will the Doctor think about that? How will he and Jack take the whole new Rose? You'll just have to find out!!**_

_**Once again thanks to all my reviewers I do all of this for you and this story is my present to you all. He he! I love you all guys and only keep going for your wonderful, supportive reviews. Keeping them coming, I'll keep loving them and I'll keep writing! **_

_**Thanks again! **_


	4. The Party

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 4- The Party **_

Harry and Rose Saxon stood hand in hand chatting politely to the members of their celebratory party. The looked stunning: he was dressed up in a classic, black tuxedo with shining black shoes and glinting silver cufflinks; Rose wore a chocolate hued, silk gown that hugged her curves and trained slightly at the back, on top of that she had a cream bolero jacket with large folded back panels and delicate embroidery and beading that matched her dress. Someone in the group told a joke and the couple laughed freely, Rose sipping sparkling champagne from her tall flute at the same time. Slipping his hand to the small of her back Harry shuffled inconspicuously nearer to his spouse, as his eyes studied every member of the party, wondering if the Doctor would make an appearance, both hoped so.

Dismissing their current group with a meek apology and a slight bow of their heads the couple slowly stalked away, disposing of their empty glasses and collecting full ones. Rose threaded her arm through her husbands, leaning her head against his shoulder as he steered her towards a new group of swarthy, slimy snobs. The quiet mutterings of the group they had just left did not escape their attention, nor did the careless mention of their names. The Master smirked clandestinely to himself, soon they would not be smiling, he thought cruelly. They acted as if completely comfortable in the whole situation talking intelligently and laughing when it was expected. No one seemed to notice that their minds were not at all focused on the party, two pairs of dark eyes flicked excitedly about the room, scanning through the noisy crowd.

A number of authorised photographers and reporters milled around about the party-goers, clutching their notebooks, media passes and cameras. Occasionally a brave reporter would approach and ask for a picture of the PM and his partner, every time the couple would graciously agree and then strike up a pose, before the photograph snapped the picture and moved away smiling, the couple would share a secret glance, an adoring kiss on the cheek and then move back to their previous engagement. The two never let go of each other, they seemed to hold each other as if letting go would mean certain death.

When the sky grew pitch black and the hundred of twinkling, silver stars appeared the party were all called to the grand staircase of Ten Downing Street, where Mr Saxon stood with a serious yet happy expression half way up the steps looking out over the crowd. His wife hovered at the foot of the stairs, her soft dress shining in the light, but outshone by the light of pure love in her face and eyes. Harry's eyes passed over each staring and interested face with an undetectable look of disdain, the only time his face truly lit up was when it passed over the figure of Rose,

"My dear friends and colleagues," he exclaimed loudly, "The past day has been overwhelming, not that I ever had any doubt that I would win," the mass laughed, not aware that it was not a joke, "Thank you for being here to celebrate my win. I will heal and revolutionise this country, under my leadership this nation will become great again!" Applause filled the room, Rose peered over her shoulder to gaze smugly at the euphoria in the room, even the servers were clapping. The blinding flashes of cameras and the scratching of pens of paper could be clearly seen and heard, "Enjoy the remainder of the party! Eat, drink and be merry!" he finished joyously before stepping gradually down the steps, taking his companions hand and squeezing it reassuringly as he did so.

A number of politicians approached to shake Harry's hand and try and get into the new Prime Minister's good books. Once the well wishers had moved away Rose leaned up and whispered into her lover's ear,

"Suck-ups," he chuckled quietly as his eyes watched the people intently.

Moving over to the enormous grand-father clock in the hallway the Master looked down at his wrist watch and then up at the large, imposing clock face. Eleven long, booming chimes erupted from the old clock and the Master grinned cruelly, taking a long gulp of champagne to hide the suspiciously, evil smile. The deed would now be complete. By now his political rivals would be lying in their watery graves out at sea, never to be found. His political career was now safe. Anyway in two days time he would be secure from it all, with the love of his lives by his side.

Everything would be perfect.

_**So this is a little missing scene chapter! I just really wanted a little party scene with Rose and the Master all dressed up and mixing with suck-ups and snobs! Sorry about the wait this time have exams on so it's REVISION, REVISION, and more REVISION at the moment! **_

_**Thanks again to all my fantastic reviewers, you lot keep me motivated! A BIG hug to you all! Will continue to write for YOU!**_

_**And all of you, whether you are faithful reviewers or have never read this fic before, just take a second to write a quick note, it's MUCH appreciated, especially as I'm stressed and need niceness at the present. THANKS!**_


	5. The Lies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

_**Chapter 5-The Lies**_

Rose sat on the sofa in her private rooms in Ten Downing Street reading quietly to herself but her mind not really focused on the words or the paper no instead her brain was full of the dreams that her and her much loved husband had come up with; the plans that would soon come to their terrific conclusion.

Suddenly the highly polished door was thrown open and a middle-aged woman wearing a terrible, patterned dress with cropped, dirty, blonde hair hurried in, followed by a flustered and sorry Tish Jones. The woman spoke hurriedly, jumping right into conversation with the Prime Minister's wife, she held out her hand for Rose to shake, but Rose did not move an inch. Soon the hand was retracted and the movement forgotten,

"I'm sorry Rose, may I call you Rose? I'm Vivien Rook from the Sunday Mirror, you've heard of me no doubt," Rose did not have the heart to admit she had never heard of the woman before in her life, "Well everyone's heard about Harold Saxon and his amazing rise to power; but I thought what about the wife? The first lady of Great Britain." Rose smiled, she knew what was going on, her and the Master had planned for it, they had planned for everything, and all for revenge and love. After all Rose was anything but stupid. Shrugging her shoulders and straightening out the pink, silken material of her blouse Rose motioned for the woman to sit down opposite her, and then dismissed Tish Jones. Tish, of course argued but Rose insisted and soon Vivien Rook had pushed her out of the door, closing it loudly and firmly in her face, leaving Tish cursing and hoping that Mr Saxon would never find out.

As soon as Mrs Rook had sat down her smiling countenance changed into one of solemnity and fear. "Mrs Saxon...Rose, I have reason to believe that you and your husband are putting peoples lives in jeopardy, the whole of the human race are in danger, grave danger." Staring at her hands which were sat motionless in her lap Rose tried to contain her laughter. Oh, this woman did not know the half of it. Raising her head Rose gazed at the other woman with questioning and worried eyes, she had been playing the part of the doting and mild wife of a politician for months, so it was not hard to act this scene,

"What are you talkin' about?" She asked innocently.

"You husband is not who he says he is," Vivien continued, "It's a lie. It's all a lie. His school, his degree, even his mother and father, it's all false," she leaned closer to Rose across the small coffee table, "And it is so obvious, the falsehoods are screaming at people, but no one seems to notice them. It's as if he has the whole world mesmerised," a folder of papers were pushed across the table and Mrs Saxon stared at them as if they were infected with some terrible disease.

"STOP IT!" she cried, tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, fake of course, but convincing. However the stupid woman carried on, her allegations getting worse but more accurate with every passing second,

"Only the past 18 months are real. During the last year and a half there has been a real living and breathing Harold Saxon. His first appearance was when he launched the Archangel Satellite Network, and you should know seeing as you were with him."

"Leave NOW!" Shouted Rose again, shoving the file back to its owner and wringing her hands anxiously.

"But you," the woman began opening the blue cardboard pouch and taking out a small handful of paper, shaking it in front of Rose's face aggressively, "I've got research on you. Rose Tyler: born to a Jacqueline and Peter Tyler, not very well off, lived on the Powell Estate, father died when you were a baby. And then you disappear for a bit, all I can find of you is some vague information about you and a man called the Doctor. You travelled with him as his companion." Rose stiffened at the name, her bright eyes darkened and she stared daggers at Vivien, "And then comes the strangest thing, you're name on the list of the dead from the Battle at Canary Wharf, after that you vanish from all records until your reappearance as the wife of politician Harold Saxon," the paper disappeared again, "You and your husband have a life full of inconsistencies and lies and yet no one every queries it. I need to make it known Mrs Saxon."

"Are ya threatenin' me?" Rose said it so calmly it made the reporter nervous. She wasn't sure what was going on and now she did not think that coming here was so good a thing to do. Vivien forced out a chuckle,

"No, no. I believe that you are innocent. Plenty of people simply went missing after the battle; I don't doubt that that was simply a misunderstanding or something. I believe that _you_ are harmless. But if you have any doubts about your partner, anything you've seen or heard, even any things that have just been niggling at the back of your mind I have to know, because the world needs to be warned." Gracefully Rose stood up and turned to stare out of the window dreamily,

"I'm sorry Ms Rook," she whispered as quietly as a mouse, "But I made my choice a long time ago for better or for worse. I am _never_ gonna leave him. I love my husband," then her voice became harder, more annoyed and dark, Vivien frowned, "And I am _not_ harmless," she spun around, a stony expression on her face and her eyelids lowered and threatening. Her head moved and her eyes fell on something at the other end of the room. Vivien turned, "Aren't I right Harry my love?"

Swearing under her breath the journalist's eyes fell on the suited figure of the new Prime Minister, Harold Saxon. Vivien jumped up from her seat, horror written all over her face. Rose watched with a cruel smile on her painted, ruby lips as her husband took small threatening paces towards the terrified reporter,

"Ah Mr Saxon, I was just sharing a little joke with Mrs Saxon. I'll leave straight away. I do apologise." Collecting her things the woman stepped over to the door but was stopped by the imposing bulk of the PM. He ignored her words and looked at his wife,

"Of course you're right my darling, you always are," he flattered before he turned his attention back to the present problem, "My faithful companion, my wonderful equal," he stated, "And you Ms Rook are absolutely , positively, completely, one hundred percent correct," he rambled out in a single sentence, gasping for breath when he finished. The woman stared at him intently,

"Then who are you?"

"I am the Master," he raised his hands to shoulder level and smirked, "And these are my friends." The journalist watched wide-eyed as two hovering, silver spheres materialised out of no where and edged slowly towards her, crying out in child-like voices.

"Can't you hear it?" questioned the Master, "It's everywhere, the constant drumming. Getting nearer and nearer," he tapped his fingers against his leg: _da-da-da-dum_, "The drums of war." As the floating globes cornered her against the wall, Vivien threw Saxon's wife a pleading glance, begging her to spare her life,

"Sorry," mouthed Rose, although her face showed no signs of regret, as the strange balls declared their intentions and a row of sharp blades sprouted from their casing. Vivien screamed.

The Master grabbed his wife's hand and together they fled the dying woman, slamming the walnut door shut behind them. Taking a deep breath and throwing his wife a look that said 'that was a close shave' he held the door handle tightly in his sweaty palms and was still. After a few seconds he opened the door a crack, the woman's screams piercing his ear drums, before he shut it again. Leaning his head back against the wall and wincing he waited and then turned the handle to open the door, but the lady was still crying out in agony. Thumping the door shut again he turned around biting his knuckles anxiously as Rose crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him angrily. Suddenly she turned on him, clutching at the lapels of his suit jacket she pushed him up against the wall and bought her face up close to his, though it meant she had to stand on her tip-toes. Even with Rose in such a foul mood the Master smiled, he loved her even more when she was like this: feisty, powerful and determined. Her eyes were clouded and a dark fire burnt within them, she looked beautiful.

"You said Archangel was 100! But she knew; she knew everythin'! How many other people will find out the truth? How many more know we're frauds?" She whispered in a menacing tone. With amazing quickness the besotted Time Lord dipped his head and snatched up her lips hungrily kissing her hard and furiously, drinking her in like she was cool, refreshing water and he a thirst-maddened maniac who had been stuck in a desert for years. Then taking a firm grip of his wife's upper arms he pushed her slightly away, breaking the seal of their lips and bending his neck so that he could met her eyes,

"Okay, okay I exaggerated slightly. Archangel is 99...Maybe 98," he concluded vaguely, "We'll know if anyone else starts probing, and as soon as someone sticks their nose in too deep they will be tracked down and terminated immediately." And with that he enveloped her in the safe circle of his arms and kissed the top of her head, Rose spoke into the fabric of her lover's suit,

"Ya promise?" she asked innocently, her voice soft and small as she relished in the warmth of the Master's body. Resting his chin upon her head and savouring her sweetness and her heat and her radiance, he spoke to her with true tenderness and affection in his voice,

"I promise my love. Tomorrow at 8 o'clock it all begins. The world ends and we will rule forever."

_**You like? I hope so. Once again thanks to all my loyal reviewers and to all those who have favourite this ickle fic, you guys make it all worthwhile. Don't worry there's loads more to come and it's going to get SO much more exciting!! Please spare a few seconds and drop me a few words, good or bad, I don't care! Love you all and thanks sooooooo much! xxxx**_


	6. The Toclafane

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

_**Chapter 6 – The Toclafane**_

Meanwhile at Martha's flat the Doctor and Jack sat scanning through Saxon's website whilst Marta watched them disinterestedly. The two flicked through the pictures, there faces displaying their brokenness. They paused on the wedding photo of Mr and Mrs Saxon, looking at it sadly, almost as if they wanted anything but to see it. Martha peered over their shoulders to look at the image which seemed to be nothing more a joyful, smiling couple in typical wedding attire. The trainee medic scowled with wonder,

"Who is she?" She knew it must be someone important to have caused such a HUGE stir with the two men. The Doctor gulped, his eyes never leaving the luminous face of Mrs Saxon, Martha waited for the Doctor to answer, she wanted to know who she was and would not let him forget to tell her this time. After a long pause the Doctor replied softly, though there was an edge in his voice which indicated pain, disbelief and fear,

"Rose."

Martha nearly had a heart attack. Rose? The Doctor's precious, precious Rose? Rose was married to the Master? Now she could understand the pair's uncomfortable silence and visible distress since the television broadcast in the street yesterday. Jack and the Doctor had clearly loved this woman, and now she was in league with their arch-nemesis, the one who was trying to destroy the Earth. Martha had never truly understood how cruel the Universe could be until this time.

A pop up appeared on the screen, blocking out the picture, probably for the better Martha thought, it announced that Harold Saxon was about to address the nation. Scooting over the Doctor crouched down in front of the tele with a half-hearted expression as the office and figure of the Master appeared before him. The look of utter loathing in his eyes was clear, but it was mixed with a tinge of pity and hope, after all the Master was the only other Time Lord in existence and all the Doctor wanted was someone like him so he wouldn't be lonely anymore. Thoughts charged about his brain madly, not making any sense. He was _so_ confused. Martha and Jack joined the grim-faced man, giving each other a worried look as the speech began.

"Citizens of Great Britain I have been contacted. A message from beyond the stars. I will lead our nation on a voyage of discovery of the extra-terrestrial. Meet the Toclafane," the television screen went fuzzy for a second and then an image of a metal sphere floating in mid air and proclaiming an offer of peace and friendship in a high-pitched, childish tone. The Doctor's brow creased as he gazed at the alien creature. Martha was about to speak but he hushed her with a dismissing and agitated wave of his hand. "Ahhhhh. Sweet!" the Master pouted cutely as his face appeared on the screen again, "So my people I will lead our great country into a new and bountiful future, the world will change. At 8am tomorrow these Toclafane will reveal themselves to us all, across the globe, the world will be watching the United Kingdom revolutionise everything. Tomorrow every one of us will take our place in the universe: every lorry driver, every shop keeper, every...oh I don't know...medical student," the Master's face seemed to loom closer to the anxious group, a menacing and yet amused light in his eyes.

Suddenly the transmission ended. Jumping into action the Doctor pulled the television forward and revealed the large red explosive device ticking away at the back of the set.

"RUN!" The Doctor did not need to speak twice as the three of them dashed across the tiny living room, bounded down the stairs jumping four steps at a time and sprinted out into the street just as Martha's flat exploded in a flurry of smoke and red flame. The shock wave hit their bodies with tremendous force knocking Jack and the Doctor to the pavement, whilst Martha fumbled blindly for her phone as ash and blackened debris fell about her, car sirens screaming around them. She no longer cared about what the Doctor had said about lying low, she did not give a dam that the wife of the man behind this was the Doctor's long lost love. Nothing mattered but the safety of her family, and no Time Lord with wild hair and converses, no crazy alien Prime Minister and no psychotic blonde girl would change that.

Meanwhile at the House's of Parliament the Master was being unplugged from the sound system and Rose stood tapping her feet restlessly with her fingers crossed for luck. As the second of the explosion came Rose felt as if she could almost hear the blast of the dynamite. Oh she knew they had all escaped unharmed, but that was not a problem. Killing them had not been the point of the exercise, it was more of a warning, and another factor to make sure that eventually the trio would walk into her and her husband's waiting clutches. She had waited so long for this and now the moment was so close she was nearly jumping up and down with apprehension. As the sound technician unclipped a microphone from his jacket lapel the Master, her Master twisted his silver and green ring around his finger, before doing the same, more gently with his golden wedding band. He looked at her all the while and smiled an impossibly wide smile that she just could not, not return, then she turned around and surveyed the view of the London she had once known, the London that belonged to them. The entire world would soon follow, and then, most importantly the Doctor too.

_**

* * *

**__**All you loyal, wonderful readers out there, I hope this has satisfied you for another week. Loving writing this by the way, thanks to all you guys who are make the experience one of the best I've ever had!!**_

_**Hope life's treating you all kindly, and you never know if you review you might find a weirdly-Simm or Tennant shaped package waiting on your doorstep for you. LOL!! IF ONLY!!**_

_**Thanks again, love you all**_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**And remember any comment is a good comment, even if it's not. Does that make sense to anyone?**_


	7. The Doctor Forgotten

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

_**Chapter 7- The Doctor Forgotten**_

About two hours later the Doctor, Martha and Jack were stood outside by a small group of shops and an underpass. Martha's face was sad and damp from the tears she had shed as she had watched her family be shoved into the back of a prison van. Tish had been snatched as well. Presently she was on her mobile shouting at her brother Leo to hide.

She nearly swore when the familiar voice of Harold Saxon interrupted the conversation, cutting Leo off,

"Tut-tut. Martha Jones, playing a nice game of hide and seek are we?" He questioned sarcastically, "But I'll find you Martha Jones, and your little play friends. Don't cause too much mischief; you wouldn't want anything to happen to your lovely family now, would you?"

"Saxon? Let them go! When I find you, I'll..."

Immediately the phone was stolen from her grasp by the Doctor who put the mechanism to his ear and began to talk straight away, his voice calm and steady. Martha did not know how we could do it.

"I'm here Master."

"Doctor," the other Time Lord breathed down the phone line, "I like it when you use my name."

"I remember when you chose it: psychiatrist's field day!"

"And you Doctor," he replied with disdain in his voice, he spat the words out with scorn and a disrespectful humour, "The man who makes people better." The Doctor looked to the heavens, it was all he could do to try and contain the multitude of conflicting emotions boiling up within him.

"So, Prime Minister, then."

The Master chuckled before he replied, "I know!" he cooed proudly, "Good, isn't it. You should be proud of me." The Doctor sighed, crouching down on his haunches and clutching the phone so tightly that his knuckles turned white, Martha and Jack kept their distance.

"The Toclafane; what are they really? Cause we both know that they were just legends, myths made up to scare children, the bogeymen of our home."

"Ah yes Gallifrey," whispered the Master, there was rawness in his voice, "Our home, it burnt didn't it Doctor, during the Great Time War. Our ancient civilization reduced to dust at your feet," he took a sharp intake of breath, "Oh how did that feel Doctor, watching the two oldest and mightiest races in the Universe burning?" He sucked in air through his clenched teeth, "You must have felt like God. How did it feel?"

"STOP IT!" Cried the Doctor desperately, his pain clear in his voice, "How do you know that?"

"Oh I have my ways," the Master said mystically. The Doctor frowned, their was still one thing that he did not get,

"How did you escape?"

"The Time Lords resurrected me knowing I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I watched the Daleks attack. I was witness when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I was so scared Doctor, so very, very scared. So I ran, to the ends of the Universe where I knew no one would ever find me. I became human," he snorted, "And you know the rest." The Doctor paused as he heard the Master mutter something to someone on the other end of the line, he had someone with him and the Doctor could guess who.

"You have to stop this Master?" he burst out suddenly, "Whatever you're doing end it. Come with me. We can travel across the constellations together, anything you want. Don't you see we're the only ones left? It's just you and me. We don't have to be alone anymore, we have each other." With a nasty laugh the other Time Lord dismissed this dream in a split second,

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he stopped for a moment, silence filled the gap, "Anyway," he carried on, his tone more serious now, "_I'm _not alone. I think you should know before we 'hook up' Doctor that I am a married man." At that statement all of the muscles in the Doctor's body seized up, he could hardly move his jaw to speak.

"What have you done to Rose?" Scoffing the Master replied,

"Oh so you know about us. What makes you think I've done anything to her? I saved her Doctor, she was hurting so badly and I found her, I loved her. She is one of the few _not_ affected."

"You could never love anyone," the Doctor snapped back nastily, the words just flew out without his approval.

"Oh but you're wrong Doctor. Very, very, very wrong! Wait, let me record this moment, the Doctor's wrong, wonderful!" The Doctor calmed himself,

"And what do you mean not affected?"

"Tut-tut Doctor," he scolded playfully, "Now that would be telling. I know, why don't you and your charming little group come to my place and we'll have a little chat? Then you can even question Rose yourself, hmmm?" he paused before exclaiming, "Oh look you're on tele!"

"What?" questioned the Doctor dumbly.

"You're. On. Tele," spelt out the Master patronisingly, "Public enemies numbers one, two and three. Congratulations! How do you feel about that? Now go on, off you go. Run like you always do. Why not start by turning to the..." he stopped for effect, " Right," he finally finished. Turning to in the suggested direction the Doctor looked up behind him, noticing the CCTV camera looking down over them, watching their every move like an electric pair of eyes,

"He can see us!" Exclaimed the Doctor, plucking out his sonic screwdriver and zapping the camera, stopping it from functioning immediately. The Master's voice broke over the quiet mobile line,

"Oh you public menace!"

The Doctor contemplated their options, how could they escape a man with eyes and ears everywhere, how could they flee from someone who controlled everything, even people's minds. The Doctor was lost, for once in his life he did not have a clue what to do, and that frightened him. Jack ran to the Doctor, pointing at the youth plugged into his MP3 player, banging rhythmically on his legs and an approaching group of people, he murmured into the Doctor's ear as Martha looked on wide eyed,

"I think we should run Doctor." Once again the Master laughed, an evil smirk lighting up his face,

"I think pretty Captain Jack is right," he almost sang, "Run Doctor. RUN! But you can't escape the drums!"

And then he hung up.

"Master?" the Doctor enquired down the dead phone line and then snapped the phone shut, stuffing it thoughtlessly into his coat pocket.

Martha approached warily, looking about at the people getting closer and closer, she spoke tearfully,

"Doctor? What should we do?" Shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head helplessly the Doctor answered with the only thing that made any sense to him at the moment,

"We run!"

* * *

In Ten Downing Street Rose massaged her husband's shoulders, his jacket had been carelessly discarded on the back of his chair, the inactive mobile lying silent on the desk. Gently she moved her soft, supple fingers over the skin of his neck and up to his hot forehead and hummed a quiet tune. Slowly they moved back down to his shoulder, tracing patterns over the thin material of his shirt. The Master covered one of her hands with his and tenderly tugged her into his lap where he proceeded to enfold her in his arms and press multiple kisses onto her face.

"I love you," she whispered to him lovingly as his tongue traced a trail down her cheek.

"I know," he replied and attacked her fiery mouth once again. Rose smiled against his lips, he did not need to repeat the statement, she knew he loved her from the bottom of his hearts, that he belonged to her and vice versa. It was a partnership of equal love, with both parties entranced by the other. Stroking her fingers over his silken hair, she spoke absent-mindedly,

"What do ya think he'll do?" At this present time the Master didn't care, everything he wanted was in his arms at the moment, as he pressed a path of burning kisses up her jaw line and cheekbone muttering against her tasty flesh,

"I don't really want to think about the Doctor right now." Taking a sharp intake of breath Rose agreed with a throaty moan, she moved awkwardly to straddle his legs, her mouth attached to his. The Master ran his fingers over the smooth, creamy skin at the nape of her neck, caressing it tenderly as his eyes studied her form like a jeweller does a priceless diamond, they finally met her with an exchange if millions of unspeakable and incomprehensible emotions. As one hand searched up and down her body another reached out and expertly pressed a key on his computer. Immediately the frozen picture of the Doctor and his band of rebels flickered on screen and died.

_**

* * *

**__**Hope you like. And if you do then why don't you be nice people and leave me a little pressie in the shape of a review! Never know maybe you'll get something in return.**_

_**A huge thanks to all those who have already reviewed, you know who you are, and I love you all for your support, it's the best feeling in the world when the reviews start rolling in. **_

_**Next chapter will be up soon, promise. xxxxx**_


	8. The Last President

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

**Chapter 8- The Last President **

The night was bitter and blustery and dark as the Master and Rose stood surrounded by army officers and men in black suits, a silver land rover with mirrored windows skidded to an abrupt halt about 10 metres away. The door was opened politely by the smartly attired driver and from the passenger compartment stepped a stocky man with thinning brown hair and an angular jaw line. Staggering forward arrogantly the man, President Winters, approached the couple followed closely by a band of agents with impressive looking weapons strapped beneath their fluttering coats.

"Mr Saxon," the president began, his strong, grating accent made Harold wince, "The British Army can stand down. From now on UNIT have control of this operation." Rose scowled as she clutched her white, woollen coat tighter around her body.

"You make it sound like an invasion," she piped up in a critical voice; her eyes searched those of the President whose expression showed he was not in a happy mood. The American glared at her below lowered brows, obviously not comfortable with a woman getting involved in politics. 'Male chauvinist pig' she thought to herself, trying not to get too upset by his condescending gaze, she would be the one having the last laugh anyhow. Ignoring the blonde female's outburst and thinking that Saxon's wife was far too outspoken on matters that did not concern her, the man turned his attention back to the British PM,

"The First Contact Policy was decided by the security council in 1968. You've just gone and ignored it!" Saxon dismissed the accusation with a wave of his gloved hand and a cheeky smile,

"You know what its like; new job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee," Rose watched amused and bit her bottom lip to contain her laughter; she shuffled from foot to foot impatiently, "I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and..." he counted each item on his finger, observing the Presidents face with wonder, he was sure that the man's face was getting redder and more furious with every passing second. "Have you met the wife?" Rose pulled a sickeningly sweet grin and cocked her head, she held back the wave, thinking it too much. "Of course you have," the Master answered, his voice became low and powerful and his piercing gaze focused in on the Presidents face, "You just ignored her," he stated plainly. Winter's cleared his throat nervously, flicking his eyes down to the concrete ground for a second before he gave Saxon a threatening side glance,

"Mr Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is. But provisions are in place at the UN to have you removed from office if you are not very, very careful. Is that understood?" Saxon raised his finger to pause the President, making a motion of him zipping his mouth while his wife studied the other mans reaction with interest, "Are you taking this seriously?" Asked the American harshly, he hadn't stopped frowning once, Harold creased his brow sincerely and he nodded slowly not making a single noise, "To business," continued Winters, not satisfied with the Prime Minister's answer but too rushed to stop, there was also something not quite right in the look that the blonde was giving him, "We have accessed you files on these Toclafane. But First Contact can not take place on any sovereign soil. To that purpose the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route; the rendezvous will take place there at 8:00 am." Saxon mumbled incoherently from behind tightly pursed lips, the President's scowl increased and he flicked his eyes to Rose who shrugged unhelpfully. He turned back to the Master, "You are trying my patience Sir," he spoke the last word with utter sarcasm and contempt. Teasingly slowly the Master unzipped his mouth,

"So America is completely in charge?"

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes! I'll see you on board the Valiant," and the President began to move back to his car rapidly.

"It still will be televised though, won't it?" Questioned Saxon harmlessly, halting the American in his tracks.

"We promised," added Mrs Saxon confidently. The President was at least glad that the politician seemed to want the best for the people; even if in every other respect he was a frustrating idiot.

"And the whole world will be watching," finished her husband. The President spoke firmly leaving no room for argument.

"Since it's too late to pull out the world will be watching...Me." His tone was pompous and boastful although there was not a flicker of a smile on his stony face. It made the couple smile wickedly. Finally the President spun round with his back to the Master and his partner and stalked proudly away, his cronies following not too far behind.

"The Last President of America," muttered Harry matter-of-factly, "I have a private plane ready and waiting. We'll reach the Valiant within the hour," bowing his head slightly, he gestured with his arm, "My darling," and Rose stepped past him, her heels clattering on the cement and numerous body guards surrounding her, she quickly made her way back to the black cars with tinted glass and armour plating and slipped inside onto the black leather seats.

Meanwhile Saxon paused, his eyes scanning the airfield suspiciously, his black coat flapping about his slim figure, the red silk lining shining in the bright, white floodlights, he felt as if he was being watched. Scowling he watched carefully but turned back when a police van pulled up nearby; the doors were flung open hard and three screaming captives were dragged cruelly out: Francine, Clive and Letitia Jones. "Hi guys!" Exclaimed the Master hysterically, pulling a face and waving his hands before his face like a child, before he burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, he jumped about manically clapping his hands while his prisoners cried and shouted hopeless threats and useless questions. "All will be revealed!" He explained madly, utter joy and amusement in his face. Rose's head peered out from one of the cars open doors, watching as the three were pushed meanly into another identical vehicle. Then as soon as he was certain the Jones's family were secure the Master bounded ecstatically over to his car and slid elegantly into the back with his wife, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Neither Rose nor the Master had seemed to notice Martha, Jack and the Doctor standing close behind and observing the entire scene. Around their necks hung their safe guards, three TARDIS keys turned into the exact frequency of the Archangel network, making them unnoticeable as long as they remained quiet and calm. As Martha watched her family be treated so despicably she took a small pace forwards, however the Doctor laid a hand upon her arm, holding her back and willing her to stay still,

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Martha shocked as her family were shoved about, the Master laughing crazily in their faces.

"Don't move," he warned her gently, knowing how hard it was to see those you love in such trouble. He was hurting just as much as Martha, as he saw Rose's smiling face which showed just how much she was enjoying the innocent family's pain.

"But..." Martha argued, but found her tongue grow thick and dry in her mouth, she was unable to continue , too upset by what was happening to the people she loved. Again she tried to move forward, desperate to do something to help,

"Don't," the Doctor's voice was firmer now and there was an element of toughness about it. Martha's eyes could not leave the fighting figures of her family who were trying urgently to claw their way from out of the police's string hands.

"I'm going to kill them," she concluded heartlessly, not caring if she sounded like a monster. All she cared about was the fact that her family were suffering because of her.

"What say I use this perception filter," Jack said seriously, "To walk up behind him and break his neck?"

"Both of their necks," Martha said as her parents and sister were thrust into the back of a car and Rose and the Master looked at each other with elated expressions. She noticed the two men wince, clearly even after what they had just seen they still had their reservations about the 'new' Rose. It would be hard for them to truly realise that the woman they had both loved with all their hearts was causing so much harm. Slowly the Doctor turned to the Captain with raised eyebrows and a scolding expression,

"Now that sounds like Torchwood," he sniped, his blame for the war against the Cybermen and Daleks, his blame for the loss of Rose, still clearly aimed at the establishment and Jack's work. Jack scowled but then gave a faint flicker of a smile,

"Still a good plan."

"He's a Time Lord," stated the Doctor resolutely, "That makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him."

Martha's frown deepened, "And Rose?" she snapped venomously, not knowing how the Doctor could be such a fool. No matter how much he cared for Rose, it was obvious, at least in her eyes, that the woman was evil, why could Jack and the Doctor not see it? Dropping his eyes to his converses the Doctor did not answer. He still hoped with every ounce of his being that the Master had been lying to him and that Rose was under some spell of the his invention, he did not know how he would cope if it turned out otherwise. Jack read something from his wrist strap that the Doctor did not catch; he was too immersed in dreams of a perfect reunion. Martha woke him up when she turned to him, her face hard and severe,

"How do we get onboard?" She asked impatiently. The Doctor had an answer as always. He related his theory to Jack, who immediately confirmed it. Taking Martha's hand in his and holding it down onto Jack's wrist strap he gave a last look out over the airfield and with a flash of pale blue light the trio vanished.

Meanwhile the Prime Minister's car drove steadily down the airfield, with the Jones's improvised prison car following close behind. In the passenger seats and separated from the driver by bullet and sound proof glass sat Harry and Rose, enjoying the quiet drive together. Rose was snuggled close into her spouse's side while his right arm was draped over her shoulder. Harold was slightly restless, his feet would not keep still and he fiddled with his wedding ring unconsciously.

"It's so close," the Master said softly, "I can almost smell the Earth burning," his voice was throaty and raw with power, he closed his eyes imagining what he'd see as he looked out over his new Empire. Rose wriggled from his embrace and craned her neck awkwardly round to look at the tailing car. Noticing the absence of her warm body the Master opened his dark, turbulent orbs, he sighed,

"What's the matter?" Rose sat back down in her seat and stared into his face, she was one of the few who was not scared to met his stormy eyes,

"When it's all done, what are we gonna do with the Jones's?" The Master smiled, pleased that she was not having doubts about their scheme, he took a firm hold of her hand and leaned in close so he was mere millimetres from her face, his breath was hot and moist against her flesh.

"We make them pay for all our pain and anger along with Martha and Jack and their precious Doctor." Moving closer, his lips brushed hers as Rose's hand weaved about his neck and pressed him strongly against her, deepening the kiss. Breathless they pulled apart as Rose laid her forehead against her cheek, her hands resting on his thighs, "I'm doing it all for you," he admitted with complete honesty placing his hands upon hers protectively and possessively, he moved his eyes to get as good a view of her face as possible, he could just see her faint, loving smirk.

She only ever wore it for him and that small upturn of her lips could make his hearts melt. Once he'd believed that love was only for the weak whom had no control over their emotions, for feeble, old, inferior people like the Doctor. But since meeting Rose his opinion was different. If anything love made you stronger, more determined and more passionate, he could not imagine sharing this experience with anyone else. Rose was the lost piece of his lives. Shockingly the Master had learnt to love.

Rose felt content with her husband, he helped erase the pain that the Doctor had left her with, and whenever she was with him she became lost in his love and personality. What she and the Master shared was passionate and intense and overwhelming, so much more powerful and real than the flirtatious fling she had had with the Doctor. He _had _saved her. He had freely loved her and he needed her as much as she did him. It was an equal love which thrilled her more every day.

"Master?" she murmured against his skin.

"Hmmmmm," he urged her on, she smiled suggestively,

"I'm ready to take over the world."

**

* * *

****So another long chapter, but I hope you liked it.**

**And if you did...or didn't, I don't care, any reviews are most welcome and desperately wanted. So please x1000 leave me a review! I'd love you if you did, and be grateful forever and ever. Thanks to you all, all who have reviewed and favourite and alerted, you'll all brilliant! THANKS! D!**


	9. The Valiant

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

_**Chapter 9-The Valiant**_

The Master reclined back in his chair as the private jet soared towards its destination; his eyes were closed as he dozed peacefully, completely at ease with his plans for the dawn. Loud bashing noises and muffled shouts echoed through the spacious cabin from the hold. Flicking his eyes open the Master frowned with annoyance, he sighed, raised his eyes to the heavens and shouted angrily,

"Can someone please shut them up?!" There were a few more thuds and violent crashes and then all was quiet. Closing his eyes with a satisfied smile, the Master rested again. Sat across the cabin was his wife, her legs drawn up onto the chair and her eyes half closed with boredom, waiting was the hardest part. She shuffled in her chair and huffed exaggeratedly, she could not remain still and she despised being bored. She tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair in the similar rhythm of drums, she dropped her feet to the floor and cracked her knuckles.

"Bored?" asked the Master from his make-shift bed, remaining in his inert, horizontal position. Rose sighed; she wrung her hands before replying sarcastically,

"Ya think?"

"Only a little while now," he reassured, glancing quickly at his watch to check the time. Rose nodded absent-mindedly,

"The waitin's the worst part," she moaned, then leaned back resting her head back against the seat. She looked over to her husband only to find that he was soundly asleep, uttering quiet, little snores from his lips. Releasing a long breath of air slowly Mrs Saxon gave a contented smile as she watched his peaceful figure and attempted to keep herself calm and still, after all the waiting may be deadly dull and mind-numbing but it did add to the suspense.

Around half an hour later there was a slight bump and screeching sound that made the Master wake from his pleasant slumber with a start. His unkempt hair, rumpled suit and questioning, groggy face was enough to make his hyper-active spouse burst out in a fit of hysterics. Still not quite with it, the Time Lord pulled his fingers through his hair and yawned widely as Rose's joyous giggles quietened. With wobbly legs and unfocused eyes Harry Saxon stumbled from the lounged back chair and tottered in an unstable manner towards a mirror hung on the plane's interior wall. Rose followed him and stood behind him as he blinked and yawned yet again, his expression becoming more alert with every passing moment. With her trademark, toothy grin that seemed to light up the entire room she smoothed down his hair with her fingers and tightened his loose tie, fixing the knot securely at the neck of his shirt and flattening the creases from the thick fabric of his suit jacket. Finally she rested her head on his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at their entwined reflection in the shiny, looking glass.

"Lookin' better sleepin' beauty," she teased with a crooked smile on her lips. The Master pouted playfully and the two laughed softly their eyes never leaving their reflection.

"Our kingdom awaits," the Master said as the tell-tale click of the moving steps locking into place echoed through the aeroplane. The door slid open without a sound and he slipped sneakily from Rose's arms and stood before the open portal, looking out over the busy runway of the Valiant. Two of his own men were stood waiting patiently at the foot of the steps for their orders as he observed the flight deck with a pleased smile and a happy nod. Turning round to meet his partner's enquiring gaze Harry offered out his arm and gave an encouraging wink, "Are you ready Mrs Saxon?" Rose poked her tongue out light-heartedly and walked towards him with enthusiasm, not quite believing that soon everything would be theirs, everything would be absolutely perfect. She took his arm and locked eyes with him, her face close so close to his that he could smell her familiar, comforting perfume and see every recognizable imperfection on her skin.

"Take me to your leader Mr Saxon," she chorused, and with a unified, gentle laugh the pair walked off to meet their destiny together.

* * *

The Master and his wife stood in the hall with set faces of determination, his arms were crossed defiantly over his chest whilst she had one hand on her hip and was staring at the closed doors expectantly. The automatic door eased open with the hiss of escaping air and Harry stepped into the crowded conference room, Rose strutting along close behind. Stepping around the large table and past various uniformed or suited officials the couple approached the proud-looking President of the United States.

President Winter's was directing his staff to make sure that everything was focused on him for the first official meeting with the alien Toclafane when he spotted the pain that called himself the British Prime Minister and his forthright, blonde-bimbo of a wife. He uttered a curse under his breath as Mr Saxon announced his presence loudly,

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked raucously, pretending to be helpful although Winters was sure it was all a facade to cause more hard feelings and confusion at a very sensitive time, "I could make the tea," he suggested innocently, before frowning and adding, "Or isn't that American enough?" His eyes searched Winter's face for any tell-tale signs of anger or annoyance. He found plenty. Rose smiled that sickly-sweet smile and her brown eyes glinted mysteriously in the harsh yellow light.

"We could make grits," she said, her blaring London accent making the President's ear ache, she may be a fairly attractive, young woman but she was so uncouth and uncultured. Flicking his eyes down to look adoringly at his companion Harold gave the America an enquiring look and asked,

"What are grits anyway?" as Rose shrugged her shoulders. Slipping his left arm behind his back he made his left hand clearly visible to Rose, and crossed his fingers hopefully, before uncrossing them and allowing her to slip her right hand into his. Luckily President Winters did not notice, the pair were sure he would find their public display of affection most vulgar. The President arched a single eyebrow and then gave an exasperated look; the men behind him smirked with amusement as the straight faced American gave a short, fast order,

"If you could just sit." And then he turned his back on the blank-faced couple, as if they did not exist.

Moving to keep Rose's hand in his the Master turned as well, a frustrated expression on his youthful face, he raised his eyes to the sky tiredly and did a mocking impression of the President, his spouse pouted slightly beside him. He fiddled with his shirt cuffs distractedly while he scowled and retraced his steps back to two empty seats.

"Misery guts," he whined, clearly irritated. Then his aggravation seemed to vanish and he raised his arms gleefully, motioning at the room proudly, "What do you think? It's good, isn't it," he said rapidly, his excitement getting the better of him. He stepped forward, breaking his much loved contact with Rose and drew a chair out for her in a gentleman-like manner, Rose smiled at his treatment of her, he acted as if she was a queen, no one had ever done that before. As she placed herself elegantly onto the seat she scanned the place with inquisitive eyes, taking in every detail like a new born, he pulled a chair out for himself and sat down next to her,

"It's fabulous!" She cried, chuckling slightly and wrinkling her nose in a most adorable way, "Oh if only mum could see this," she added casually, making her partner smile. If it wasn't for the whole alien thing and wanting global domination they may just pass for an average human couple.

"I'd get a slap," the Master replied, rubbing his cheek in remembrance. Rose shook her head lightly,

"Nah, she liked you. Ya know that, wouldn't have let us get married otherwise."

"Not that I can imagine anyone being able to stop us once we'd decided on it," he recalled fondly, his memories with her were one's he would treasure forever. Rose laughed in response, "But I'll never forget that slap," he finished with a smile, he stared at his rosy cheeked wife and shook his head quickly, trying to disperse the blissfully happy memory and focus on the task at hand, "Anyway, where was I?"

"The Valiant," Rose prompted seriously, looking at him lovingly all the while.

"Ah yes! Some of my best work," he continued smugly, talking to her alone, and even throwing an adoring glance back at his love, "Ministry of Defence. I helped design this place," he paused giving a knowledge smile and adjusting his tie again, dam inventions he thought to himself, "Every detail," the pair leaned towards each other, patiently watching the scene before them unfold. History was about to be made.

President Winters ascended the steps to the bridge, fixing his dreadful, grey suit and positioning himself right before the numerous television cameras.

"2 minutes everyone. In accordance with the terms of the Treaty all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you," he stated politely, looking down at the officials and world leaders assembled beneath him, power surged through him. That was until his eyes fell on the Saxons, who seemed as pleased as punch, chatting secretly between themselves. Harold must have felt eyes upon him as he turned and waved at the President, who simply frowned in return. Harry then turned back to his wife and the pair burst into laughter, meanwhile the President's frown grew.

Harry gave his wife a secretive look,

"I think he's looking at us," he said with mock sincerity, the blonde leaning forwards to murmur in his ear,

"I don't think he likes us."

"Good!" Exclaimed Harry stubbornly, pecking her on the lips and then peering at his watch wonderingly, Rose craned her neck to spot the time as well,

"How long now?" she asked restlessly, as the Master's sleeve hid the time-keeping contraption once again.

"A minute till broadcast," he said happily, his hand dipping into the inside pocket of his suit jacket pulled out a white paper bag and unfolded the top, passing it in Rose's direction, "Jelly baby," he offered civilly. With a smile Rose plunged her hand into the bag and pulled out a sugary, red, wobbly infant,

"Thanks," she said as she watched him take one as well before they both popped the sweets into their mouths and chewed, serious and threatening looks on their faces as they stared up at the pompous President of America. The American was speaking some sort of rubbish again, finishing on the proclamation,

"Good luck to all of us."

Mr Saxon kept his gaze focused on the greying man, as he gave a stupidly huge grin and raised his eyebrows in a parody of surprise and support. Suddenly the red light was on and the room was on air.

"Fellow American, patriots, people of the world, I stand before you as an ambassador for humanity, a role that I will undertake with the upmost solemnity," the Master leaned back in his chair as the President spoke, he yawned and grinned restlessly, opening and closing his eyes impatiently, meanwhile his wife watched intently trying to keep focused on what was happening now, not what was about to happen. A frown broke out on the Master's face, and he slowly turned his head looking behind him for something that he thought had just caught his eye. Mrs Saxon flicked her eyes to her husband worriedly but he simply gave a secretive smile and looked back up at the American President, "Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but we must remember it is not the material benefits that are important but to learn to see ourselves anew. For long man has looked to the stars and wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone. I ask you now, I ask of the whole human race to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane. "

**

* * *

****Quite a long chapter; but finally getting to a good, action-y bit. Might put up the next chapter quite soon, seeing as I'm not here on Sunday and Monday. Hope your still looking forward to updates! At the mo I'm totally hyping out about the finale, last weeks was AMAZING! But just so there's no SPOILERS, I'm not saying another word ****evil laugh****. Thanks again to ALL my reviewers, you're FABULOUS and WONDERFUL and BRILLIANT and FANTASTIC and I LOVE you all! Keep reviewing for me, they're the only things these days that make me smile. ****Flutters eyelashes flatteringly. **

**THANKS! xxxxxx**


	10. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

_**Chapter 10-The Beginning**_

With a steady whooshing noise three shiny, black spheres appeared and hovered in the air about the American, who watched them with clear unease, "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, president elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to Planet Earth and it's associated moon." The spheres buzzed around before the uncomfortable man who moved uneasily to keep his eyes always on the trio of alien beings. The watching crowd gasped as the first sphere spoke sweetly, almost in a childlike manner,

"You're not the Master." Soon later the second sphere added it's thought,

"We like the Mister Master."

"We don't like you," finished the final sphere in a harsher tone. The President gulped, a sense of foreboding clouded his mind. The man spun around as the Toclafane buzzed about him never staying still for more than a minute.

"I can be master if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will." One of the Toclafane came threateningly close to the President's face, talking as it did so,

"Man is stupid." Harry Saxon leaned back in his chair smiling, oh how he wished he had been able to tell the American that. He knew this was going to be fun!

"Master and Wolf are our friends."

"Where is my Master pretty please?"

All of a sudden Harold Saxon raised his hands with a joyous, surprised expression; the President stared down at him as did every other person in the room,

"Oh all right then! It's me!" The young PM jumped from his seat excitedly and slid across the shining floor to stand in front of the questioning crowd, waving his hands like a dancer who'd just finished an amazing performance, "Ta-da!" He exclaimed a huge grin plastered all over his face. Rose watched happily and applauded playfully as the plan neared completion. The Master caught her eye and winked fondly as he bowed in an exaggerated fashion and said, "Thank you." He shook his head dismissively as he continued ecstatically, "Sorry I seem to have this effect, people just get obsessed. Is it the smile?" And he grinned broadly motioning at his mouth with his hands, "Is it the aftershave?" And he fiddled with his clothes and pretended to smell his wrists, "Is it the capacity to laugh at myself?" I don't know, it's crazy!" He cried loudly and shrugged boldly, making sure all in the room saw his actions. President Winters seemed to forget the Toclafane and his mission for the present as he turned with a stony scowl to glare at the standing Briton.

"Saxon?! What are you talking about?!" He asked, not understanding quite what was occurring. The three spheres floated about the Master's shoulders obediently as he turned around with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest; he stared up harshly at the older American and spoke firmly,

"We're taking control Uncle Sam."

"Starin' with you," finished Rose, staring intently at the President, a mischievous glint in her eyes and a cruel smile on her lips.

The Master turned to the floating, humming spheres with a serious look and muttered a calm,

"Kill him!" Instantly the spheres flew at the President, sharp-knife-like blades springing from their casing, a laser bolt was fired and the US President was disintegrated into tiny pieces before the shocked delegates and terrified citizens of the world. As the reality of the situation dawned in their minds, the representatives of the nations of the Earth some tried to flee and jumped from their seats in panic, whilst others sunk to their knees in terror. Meanwhile Harry Saxon clapped his hands together in ecstasy, wide-eyed he laughed hysterically as he leant forward staring at the empty space where the President had just stood. Spinning back around he looked at his wife happily who grinned broadly back with encouragement.

"Guards! No body move!" He cried, his own secret, armed soldiers pulled guns from their jackets and sprinted to guard the exits, aiming their weapons at anyone who attempted to escape, as most cowered on the floor, clutching at each other desperately. The Master turned to the still rolling video camera, now left unmanned, as Rose ran to his side and hung on his arm adoringly, "Peoples of the Earth attend carefully..." he began seriously addressing his new subjects on the unsuspecting planet below.

Suddenly the Doctor was coming towards them a determined yet shocked look on his familiar face.

"Stop 'im," shouted Rose and two suited men came forward grabbing the Doctor by his shoulders and shoved him to his knees before their leaders. With an enormous smile the Master stared into the Doctor's eyes,

"We meet at last Doctor! OH! I love sayin' that!" He cried loudly, chuckling as he looked with disdain at his nemesis.

"STOP! STOP NOW!" Screamed the Doctor. The Master stared cruelly down and shook his head scoldingly as the Doctor struggled desperately in his captors' strong hands.

"As if a perception filter was gonna work on me," he spat as if offended at the very thought, his eyes flicked up to the back left of the room and fell on the figures of Martha and Jack huddling together unsure and terrified, he smiled, "Oh look! The girly and the freak!" He tilted his head to one side mockingly, "Although I'm not sure which one's which!" Jack frowned, there was a daring spark in his eyes that was so common of him and then he sprung into life, his jaw clenched and goal set as he charged headfirst towards the evil Time Lord. Martha and the Doctor watched horrified, knowing the ambitious and gutsy flight would do not good.

From his inside pocket the Master plucked a thick, silver and gold tube, he held it tightly, arm outstretched at the determined Captain and with a high pitched, mechanical scream a thin beam of concentrated light hit the running man in the chest, sending him skidding to a sudden halt and collapsing onto the floor. The Doctor watched wide-eyed. Martha remained frozen by the wall mouth agape. Holding up the tubular weapon Saxon wriggled it playfully in his hand chorusing,

"Laser screwdriver! Who'd have sonic?! And the good thing is, he's not dead for long, I can kill him again!" Rose giggled at her husband's child-like joy, making the Doctor stare at her glumly. However his attention quickly returned to his arch-enemy and old, old friend.

"Master! Calm down! Look at what you're doing! Both of you," his chocolate hued eyes flickered between the Master and Rose pleadingly, "Just stop! If you could see yourselves!" Turning his back on the Doctor, the young figure of the man only minutes ago known only as Harold Saxon, looked back into the television camera, talking to his people down below,

"Excuse us," he shrugged tiredly, pointing towards the other Time Lord, "Personal business, back in a minute." Swiftly he turned back to the Doctor, nodding seriously as he gave the order for his men to let their prisoner go; his men agreed immediately and the Doctor fell to the cold floor.

"That sound, the sound in your head what if I could help?"

Rose rolled her eyes exasperatedly,

"Oh! How to shut him up?!"

"I know," the Master finished helpfully, "Memory lane," he crouched down and perched on the step, his wife doing the same on the step behind, "Professor Lazarus, remember him, and his genetic manipulation device? What, do you think little Tish got that job merely by co-incidence? We've been setting traps for you all this time. And what if I could focus all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver," the Time Lord held the metallic object aloft whilst the Doctor stared at it worriedly. The Master smiled cheekily and tapped his chin as if in deep thought, "Oh if only I had the Doctor's biological code," suddenly he jumped up and bounded over to the table where he revealed a bubbling container of water, inside of which was a rather dead-looking hand, "Oh wait a minute I do! I've got 'is hand!" Turning back to his enemy he fiddled joyfully with his screwdriver, a taunting tone in his voice, "And if Lazarus made himself younger what if I reverse it? Say another 100 years." His fiddling ceased, and with a mean scowl he pointed the harmless looking contraption at the Doctor and pressed the button.

Instantly the Doctor was flailing wildly and moving almost too quickly to be seen, his pained screams however were clearly audible. Both Rose and the Master watched with interested and amused expression as the Doctor aged, they caught each others gazes from across the room, a look of utter delight lit their eyes. A minute or so passed when suddenly the Doctor stopped squirming and collapsed heavily to the floor. Martha Jones swiftly finished her conversation with the now living Jack and shuffled inelegantly over to hold the wrinkled man in her arms, muttering reassuringly as she did so,

"It's all right Doctor. I've got you." Rose pouted sweetly although the vengeful light never left her eyes; her tone was teasingly syrupy,

"Ahhhh," she cooed, "She's a would-be-doctor. Better than any stupid shop-girl ehhhh?" Frowning, the Doctor moved his head slowly to look at the girl whom he'd once loved over all things, how could she have become this hateful, malicious woman? He did not understand it.

Another voice broke the second long silence, addressing Martha instead, as the Master bent down before the two, motioning at the door behind them with shaking jazz hands,

"But tonight Martha Jones, we've flown them in, all the way from prison." And there, stood in the doorway, looking out over the terrified room with ashamed, wet faces were the Jones's, their hands were bound and their bodies a little bruised, but Martha could breath a small sigh of relief, they were alive.

"The Toclafane," the Doctor croaked out, still adjusting to his old body, "What are they? Who are they?" Two pairs of brown eyes met for the first time in years as Mrs Saxon leaned down, placing her warm and familiar hands over his hearts and whispering gently,

"Doctor if I told you, your hearts would break."

"She's good isn't she Doctor?" Her partner crooned proudly, as he watched her with a smug expression plastered all over his face.

With their annoying, insect-like buzzing, the three spheres hovered over to the Master's side, not happy that they had been forgotten about for so long in all the chaos, their childish voices crying,

"Is it time?"

"Is it ready?"

"Is the machine singing?"

Gazing quickly up at the clock on the ship's controls Rose smiled excitedly, spinning expectantly round to her equally anxious lover,

"It's two minutes past." The Master took her hand lovingly pulling her carefully over to the video camera, the spheres parted to let them pass. He looked right into the lens, his intense eyes boring into those watching fearfully on Earth, he squeezed her fingers tightly and she squeezed right back supportively as he began to speak,

"So Earthlings! Basically...ummmmm... End of the world! Here come the drums!" He exclaimed, all in the room observing the scene with terror in their eyes and the thought that the British Prime Minister and his wife were both completely insane.

Music blared from the speakers, adding to the craziness as a deafening ripping sound echoed through the air; the entire ship seemed to be shaking. With knowledge smiles the Saxons stared at each other and then sprinted, fingers still entwined, to the wide viewing window just in time to witness a gaping, ragged wound appear in the bright, blue heavens, issuing forth countless black and silver spheres, glinting menacingly in the yellow sunlight. The Master and Rose stood close together, their chests almost touching as they admired their work gladly. Turning his head to look into her face he gave a tender smile, studying her lips and eyes admiringly,

"How many do you think?" He breathed, his lips nearly brushing the skin on her nose they were so close.

"Six billion," she murmured, entranced by all that was happening around her. Her husband chuckled under his breath and Rose felt her breath catch in her throat, he looked so handsome when he smiled,

"Six billion," he repeated softly he looked back out of the window at the flying spheres already attacking the continents; he swished his arm about dramatically as he shouted,

"Down you go kids!" A broad, ear to ear grin decorated her face as she leaned forward ecstatically, stretching her neck up and standing in her tip toes,

"Down you go!" She called elatedly. The Master smiled proudly at her and then they both faced each other again, faces near enough so they could feel each others breath tickling their flesh. He give a sexy, lopsided smile, placing one hand on her hip he bought her a little closer towards him,

"Shall we decimate them?" He muttered darkly, his voice raw and throaty, "Sounds good, nice word decimate," he hissed out from between clenched teeth, "Remove one tenth of the population!" He ordered loudly and then twisted back to his wife, their eyes meeting in a silent exchange of affection.

The two were so immersed in each other neither noticed Martha Jones disappear in a flash of pale, blue light.

As the first plumes of fire and smoke sprouted up on the ground below and numerous broken voices sounded over he crackly radio screaming and crying for their lives. Looking up with teary eyes the Doctor sat silently as the Saxons strutted towards him, placed their hands beneath his shoulders and pulled him roughly to his feet, the couple dragged him up the stairs and to the window to watch their new world order begin. Rose and the Master stood on either side of him, forcing him to look down when all he wanted to do was turn away and never look down again,

"And so it came to pass that the human race fell and Earth was no more. And I looked down over my new dominion as Master of all and I thought it good." The pair looked contentedly at the shocked and horrified face of the Doctor, and then moved to stare at each other behind the elderly man's back, they leaned towards each other and lips met passionately. Moving away again they smiled at each other and left the Doctor to watch as the world he loved was turned into a savage, dead wasteland.

"Time to celebrate I think!" Harry exclaimed clapping his hands, he pulled open a hidden panel in the wall to reveal a safe, turned the dial until it clicked, opened the door and pulled out a bottle of expensive-looking champagne and two shining, crystal flutes, "Just as I left it." POP! The cork fell loudly to the floor, two glasses were filled to the brim with creamy, bubbly liquid and he handed one to his lover, chinking glasses with her, "Cheers!"

"To us," she toasted happily.

He returned the smile freely,

"To us." With shocking rapidness he gulped down his drink and placed the glass onto the table. Rose sipped hers more elegantly obviously used to his strange drinking habits, as he spun round on his heel and scanned his eyes over the gloomy crowd.

"Oh come on everybody. SMILE!" He sang cheerily, pointing at his own grin for effect, "Happy faces! No? Nooooo," he drew out the word getting lower as he went, "Miserable lot aren't they?" He asked his love, who carried on sipping her beverage and nodded quietly, still smiling. "Why don't we show them how to do it?" He questioned, eyebrows cocked, he plucked the glass from her hand and put it n the table. His lips pressed a kiss onto her knuckles as he bowed gentlemanly, then the feel of his mouth against her flesh was gone and he was calling out, "Maestro music please!" And a tune once more reverberated through the room as the Master danced with his wife, careful to avoid the multitude of people sprawled sobbing on the slippery floor. Mrs Saxon laughed from within his arms,

"Not in front of people! No! NO!" The pair boogied around the room until the jazzy melody finished in a burst of trumpets and drums, the Master dipped his wife down backwards, leaning as close to her ear as possible without overbalancing, he whispered softly to her,

"I know you like it." Rose chuckled nervously, he moved away and looked down into her face with her bright, warm eyes; soft, pink lips and rosy cheeks. Quickly he pulled her back up onto her feet, and stared at the crowd who were staring at him, clearly frightened and utterly shocked, meanwhile Rose smoothed down her stylish, black dress with a slightly embarrassed look.

"No clapping?" Asked the Master with a disappointed tone, he was beginning to get tired of these killjoys. Why couldn't people be as happy as he was? He sighed exasperatedly and clapped his hands, desperate to get some sort of response from the viewers, "Come on people!" Pulling a chair from beneath the table he placed it expertly right in front of all the petrified people and sat down in it, drumming his fingers on the arm restlessly and acting like the small, leather backed seat was a huge, golden throne. Behind him the Doctor stumbled unsurely down the steps with a gloomy look on his aged face, Rose perched on the arm of her husband's chair humming absent-mindedly to herself, her left hand gripping his bicep possessively as she studied the faces of those crouched at her feet. "Sooooo," he whistled out, "Orders, orders, orders. Firstly get these miserable mugs outta here!" His fingers continued to tap that maddening da-da-da-dum over and over as the terrified crowd were escorted from his presence. He pointed rudely towards Martha's tearful family, "Take the Jones's to their holding cell and get them dressed in their uniforms," Clive and Letitia Jones stared daggers at his head, whilst Francine just stood their looking penitently at the floor, they were rapidly shoved from the room by three burly, suited men and vanished down the corridor silently and obediently as the Master waved goodbye manically. Spotting the Doctor trying to leave discretely with the family the Master motioned tactfully for his men to stop him, therefore the Doctor found two pairs of hands wrapped like iron bars around his forearms as he was dragged back towards the other Time Lord. "Oh no you don't Grandpa, you're staying with us."

"And the Captain Sir?" Questioned one guard as politely and carefully as possible, knowing that annoying his master had deadly consequences. The Master turned to Jack, who was now leaning back against the wood clad wall his eyes boring into the Master's head, not that it made any difference.

Rose met Jack's eyes, they seemed different than Jack ever remembered them, more pained and darker, he wondered whether that was purely the Master's fault or whether other factors had contributed to the creation of this new and frightening Rose.

"Chain him up in the engine room and have him watched 24/7." The guard turned to the Master with a questioning look on his face, unsure of whether he should listen to his wife or not. When the Master frowned angrily he knew he should have just done what the woman had ordered.

"Do as she says," the Time Lord snapped ruthlessly. The pair then watched with mean smiles set on their faces as the man was escorted from the room by a number of armed guards. The Doctor stood by the door looking grim and pained,

"You've got to stop now!" He cried desperately, the light in his eyes dimmed and pleading, he had to try and get them to see what they were doing was utterly crazy no matter how hopeless it was. The Master scowled harshly at him, "If you think I'm just going to give up Doctor you don't know me very well."

"Please," begged the Doctor, his aged knees shaking and his eyes finding it incredibly hard to focus, he was not sure how he'd cope with the Master in his current form. Staring back at him with obviously fake sorrowful eyes, the Master gave him a humorous pitying look and then burst into a fit of gut-wrenching laughter,

"Your begging won't work on me Doctor. You seem to have lost your touch," he laughed, then he rolled his eyes with a large sigh, he was getting so bored of the Doctor's repetition, it was like a scratched record, and a bad, scratched record at that, "You're no fun Doctor," he moaned, the Time Lord had decided he no longer had any time for this, or the effort to listen to the Doctor go on and on anymore, "And I have important business to attend to, world to rule and all that! Rose sweetheart," he murmured offering his hand to Rose with a loving smile and watching her take it happily; he could not believe that he would ever be any happier than he was at that moment with his beloved wife at his side and the world at his feet. With a mischievous glint in his eyes he spoke with a tone of utter excitement,

"Let's go and see our new empire!" He jumped up onto his feet, and straight away began pulling her quickly and with immense strength towards the door and the landing platform. However Rose dug her heels into the shiny, wooden floor, forcing her husband and herself to come to a dead halt at the doorway, a gleeful grin was set on her pink lips as she turned around to the Doctor and said loudly,

"Doctor, this is only the start." The Doctor then stared at their retreating backs with sad and anxious eyes, as the happy couple ran down the corridor and disappeared from his view.

**So here's chapter 10, isn't it exciting? What ever your answer a review would be most welcome. Hope you're still enjoying it, and hope you're all looking forward to tonights episode, because it's gonna be so good. I'll be squeeing all night! LOL!**

**Thanks.**


	11. The Master and Mistress of Planet Earth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

**So this is beginning of the unseen 'year that never was'. What will happen? Is the suspense killing you? No...? Well just read it anyway! DARE YOU!**

**Chapter 11- The Mistress and Master of Planet Earth**

Lights were dimmed in the conference room on the bridge of the Valiant; on the long, oak table were three long, white tapers, their red-orange flames danced in the dusk. At each end of the table sat the new rulers of the world: Rose Saxon and the Master. The two were munching happily on the expensive delicacies that had been laid out for them, passing secret, loving glances between them over the lengthy expanse of wood.

Around the table stood Letitia and Francine Jones, dressed smartly in proper, black and white maid uniforms, trays held in their hands and severe expression on their faces. The Master peered up from his plate to gaze at his wife again for the hundredth time in five minutes."How are you enjoying your dinner my love?" he asked thoughtfully as he watched her lift her head, she put her wine glass to her lips, taking a small, delicate sip of the crimson coloured liquid. She finished her drink, the wine leaving a stark, red stain on her pink lips, she smiled,  
"It's lovely." Smiling back he nodded, satisfied with her answer. Turning to Tish and Francine he gave them a cold, hard stare, which the two women duly tried to ignore,  
"If only the service was better," he moaned with a sigh, and flicked a pea with his fork at the sour-faced Francine. The little green vegetable bounced off of her shoulder and rolled on the floor stopping just by her foot. The Master laughed out loud at Francine's pained and humiliated expression while his partner sniggered in a most unladylike fashion, gleeful from his obvious joy and the degradation of their enemies.

Tilting his handsome face down to look at the floor the Master stared hard at the crumpled figure of the Doctor; the elderly, wrinkled Time Lord was crouched on the hard wood, eating with his creaky fingers from the little, tin dog bowl he held in his shaking hands, "Are you enjoying your tea down there Doctor?" Only silence answered his question. "I'll take that as a yes." Leaning forward over his empty plate, as if it would make any difference over the large length of the table, he whispered to Rose, "Not very talkative is he?"  
"I think we hurt his feelings," Rose answered quickly, her tone carefree with no hint of guilt or sympathy. The Doctor tried to ignore it, still not comprehending how she could have changed so much. With a cruel grin the Master stood up and walked over to his childhood friend's side, the whole room fell silent, everyone's' eyes' were upon the slim figure of the Master, no one could predict his actions, he squatted down beside the Doctor and looked at him with an exaggerated, sorrowful expression.

"Oh poor, poor Doctor," he crooned patronisingly, "Feeling betrayed? Come on eat your porridge." With stubborn eyes the Doctor glared harshly at the other Time Lord, trying to imagine that his gaze could turn the Master into any other Time Lord who would be happy to share his companionship. The Master gave a knowledgeable smirk, he sighed and spoke soft, giving the impression that he truly cared, "Are you worried about little Miss Martha, is that why you're all gloomy?" He asked, his dark eyes scanning over all within the room, he patted the Doctor on the head condescendingly, "Don't worry, we'll find her before long and then she can join our happy, little party hmmmmm?" He suggested, his eyes challenging anyone to disagree with him, all knew if they did they would not survive to argue again. Looking back down at the Doctor, he rolled his eyes as his fellow alien glowered up into his face. With great strength and a display of his impatient and brutal inclination the Master pushed the older man's head down into the bowl until his mouth and nose disappeared into the sloppy mass of oats and milk, "I said EAT!" He ordered, standing once more and heading back towards his spouse, whose brown eyes were focused on the porridge covered face of her former lover. Without a second thought her eyes left the pleading face of the Doctor, and looked at her husband with a bored expression,  
"What an improvement." She sipped her drink again as if tired of the whole situation. The Master sat back down at the head of the table and rested his head in his hands like a little child, he gazed entranced at the glowing figure of his wife dressed up to the nines in a crimson, halter-neck dress edged with gold, her long, blonde hair arranged perfectly at the back of her head.

"You look stunning in that dress," he said dreamily. A beautiful shade of pink rose in her cheeks and she flicked her eyes to the floor embarrassedly,  
"Thanks," she muttered softly, her eyes meeting his again under powered, lowered lids. Suddenly the pair realised that the whole room was deathly quiet and 6 pairs of eyes were focused on them questioningly, the Master scowled meanly  
"What are you looking at?" That seemed to snap the observers from their bewitched coma and instantly all turned back to the tasks required of them, they mumbled something incoherent as they did so.  
"I can't hear you!" Called the Master, cupping his hand to his ear.  
"Nothing Master," called the three guards and two Jones' women obediently.  
"Good! And don't you think Mrs Saxon looks beautiful tonight?" They still used their fake names occasionally, liking the sense that it joined them together in a clear way.  
"Yes Master," answered the people again, the tone of their voices broken and submissive, the Master smiled broadly, that was what he liked.  
"That's better," the Master said, nodding approvingly as Francine and Tish began to clear away the main course and bring in the desert, soon both he and she were sat behind a large serving of strawberry jelly, Rose smiled satisfied as she took a first bite, her partner had the strangest likes but she loved it.

As she ate the pudding hungrily Rose looked over the wood to the Master and said thankfully,  
"This is a lovely dinner party. Reminds me of our second date."  
"The first was at that chippy round the corner," the Master recalled fondly. Poking her tongue out between her teeth in her usual, adorable way Rose squeaked,  
"Yeah!" And then the two laughed. Long and loud and clear, their giggles rang about the room, brightening the place. It took a few minutes for them both to stop sniggering quietly and even after the noise had died completely their eyes still shone with blinding, humoured illumination.  
"Good times," Rose sighed thoughtfully, her mind flicking back to those times when it had been just them, when everything had seemed so much simpler. However she would not swap where they were now for anything.

As she spoke the Master placed his fork down on his empty, white plate and pushed his chair back from the table, slumping back into it uncouthly and wiping his mouth with his napkin,  
"I'm stuffed," he said, a satisfied smile on his charming and young face. Soon Rose also dropped her fork onto the bare china and leaned back in her seat, yawning slightly and agreeing with her husband that she too was full and content. Wriggling his eyebrows naughtily, the Master glanced up at the clock on the wall and concluded that time was definitely getting on, "It's getting late, maybe we should go to bed," he suggested, meaning a lot more than it seemed, all he could think about was that they would finally get some time alone; running the world was great, but privacy was hard to come by, and all he wanted was to have his Rose all to himself. Greed had always been his sin. From across the table Rose gave him a sweet yet sexy smile that melted his hearts instantly,  
"Maybe you're right," was her innocent answer, but the longing in her voice was evident, it burnt in the Master's ears like hellfire. He approached Rose proudly, offering her his arm helpfully,  
"Coming?" he asked desperately, he needed her so much. Slipping her arm through his, locking them together close beside each other, Rose replied with a certain,  
"Of course."

Arm in arm the blissful couple retreated from the room, leaving their servants and prisoners to clear up after them. The Master's hand slipped to the small of her back, resting gently on the curve of her spine, where her pale, silky skin was bare and hot, and making the Doctor feel like he was about to heave. How could she let that man anyway near her? Did she have any idea what he was really like? What he had done? Without turning round Harry's voice met the ears of the room's inhabitants,  
"And make sure you do a good job with the cleaning! I want it spotless!" Then they vanished from view.

Husband and wife strutted powerfully down a multitude of corridors and passages wrapped in each others arms, savouring the feel of each other's bodies, heading towards their private quarters hidden, for safety reasons, deep within the bowels of the ship. Glancing warily down the corridor the Master pulled a miniscule, silver key from his breast pocket and shoved it impatiently into the lock, the door clicked open, swinging free on its hinges and hand in hand the two walked into their room. The light blinked on automatically and while Rose began her usual before-bed routine the Master locked their door, partially due to his paranoia and partially due to his desperate need for privacy at last. Then he whistled cheerfully, sitting on the edge of their bed and watching his wife brush through her long, golden tresses gracefully. Realising that he was staring at her, Rose turned to him with a questioning glance and a light smile,  
"You're happy today."  
"The Doctor's my prisoner; the whole planet is under my command; the rockets are being constructed; and I'm sharing it all with you, why should I not be happy?"  
"You're a charmer," she purred, stepping closer to him with a wonderful, bewitching glint in her deep, warm eyes. The Master pushed himself up to stand in front of his wife, he looked down at her with a mischievous and suggestive gaze, his eyes full of passion and desire and complete and utter love, his reached his arms down over her shoulders and ran his digits across her naked back,  
"I can be more of a charmer if you want," he muttered huskily, as he whispered directly into her ear and then stared at her, arching his eyebrows promiscuously. Stroking his face adoringly with the soft pads of her fingers Rose met his eyes and felt herself falling deep into the recesses of his soul, her arms moved to form an unbroken circle round his neck, making him come even nearer,  
"I love seein' ya like this," her voice was full of adoration and honesty.  
"And I love being with you." Rolling her eyes Mrs Saxon sighed with faked tiredness, but there was a bright smile stretched across her lips,  
"Not again, you..." she was interrupted by the feel of his long, gentle fingers over her lips, stilling her tongue and halting her words. Rose's lips curled up into a grin beneath his palm, she pressed a firm kiss onto his hand which sent a pulse of electricity through his body, he moaned. She loved it when he was being sensual and loving.  
"Don't talk," was all he said, his voice dark, raw and throaty, it caused goose-bumps to pop up all over her body, he chuckled but it caught in his throat awkwardly, "I know that's hard, but ssssshhhhh!" And with that he leaned in and snatched up her lips in a hungry and desperate kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair and pulled urgently on her clothes as he backed her towards the bed until her calves collided with the wooden edge, while she fiddled with his tie and jacket hurriedly, flinging them carelessly onto the floor. She brushed her fingers over the thin spattering of hair on his sculpted chest as she nibbled playfully on his ear lobe. Meanwhile he was preoccupied in attacking her lips with continuous, furious kisses and trying to remove her maddening, red dress.

No one disturbed them that night.

**

* * *

****Like it? Hate it? Not sure? Think I'm completely bonkers? **

**Go on drop me a line then and review!**

**A big, whooping hug to all those wonderful, beautiful and intelligent people that have already reviewed, THANKS GUYS. I'd be nothing without you lot, you know that. ****Sniffles. Now you've made me tear up...Bye!**

**Cries in corner because I love you so much**


	12. The Truth Will Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

**Chapter 12-The Truth Will Out**

The conference room in the Valiant had become one of the Master's favourite haunts, maybe because he enjoyed spending his time around the Doctor, seeing how much power he had over the only other member of his species.

Flicking absent-mindedly through the pages of a book, the Master sat with his feet propped up on the table, his wife watching at the window at the world in which she used to live, which was now no more than a huge building site.

Sitting on the floor by his little, makeshift tent the Doctor stared up from the cold, wood floor into the other man's face,

"Master?" He asked in that feeble, croaky and really rather annoying voice. With an exaggerated eye roll the Master dropped his book into his lap with a sigh and looked down his nose at the Doctor,

"What do you want? I'm trying to read," he crooned irritably, a stony frown set on his face.

"I want to know what you did to her, what you did to my Rose?"

"Your Rose," the Master chuckled cruelly, "I think you mean _my_ Rose Doctor." He turned to his wife who had her back to him, "Darling why don't you come down here and explain everything to our simple, little friend."

On hearing her name being mentioned, but not having really paid any attention to the conversation Rose turned around with her eyebrows raised and an unsure expression upon her face, walking regally down the stairs towards the two aliens, one being the love of her life and the other her hated enemy, she put a hand on her husband's shoulder comfortingly,

"What do ya want?" she asked gently.

"The Doctor needs a few things explained," the Master said and then pouted sympathetically at his partner, "Bless him," with a swift movement he turned back to the Doctor, "I haven't done anything to her Doctor, I swear. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me," he spoke harshly and surely, with a set and serious look in his dark eyes.

Rose gave a truthful smile, squeezing her husband's shoulder tightly; he covered her dainty hand with his, stroking her knuckles with his fingers as she supported his claims whole-heartedly,

"It's true Doctor. It's me, 100 Rose Tyler," she paused, pondering her last words, "Just changed slightly,"

"But why?" The Doctor asked naively, Rose had forgotten this questioning, inexperienced side of his personality, "The Rose Tyler I knew was loving and warm and brilliant..." he was cut off immediately by her voice, which was more raw and pained than he'd ever heard it before. It made him sad,

"...And borin' and broken and lonely because of YOU!" He screamed the last word, venom dripping from every letter.

"I met her at a party in her world," added the Master knowingly, his face calm and shaded, "I asked her to dance, practically love at first sight," he smiled lovingly, still tracing lace patterns on her hand with his fingers, then he lifted her hand to his mouth, tugging her closer and kissed her fingertips tenderly, caressing them with his lips soothingly. The Doctor still was surprised to see no trace of lies in his entire body. Could the Master be telling the truth? The Doctor scowled, staring at his mouldy converses with intense interest, trying to work something out, maybe it was the aging process or maybe the long time of confinement had made his brain turn to jelly, but he just could not come up with the answer. In the end he gave up, thinking there to be no other way to obtain then answer but to ask,

"But how did you...?"

"Oh," cooed the Master, not even allowing him to finish, "You thought you were so clever didn't you, fusing those co-ordinates, but you're not the only genius around here now," he teased in an attempt to take anything of any worth from his rival, "I would think the name would give that away 'Master of everything' sort of has a genius vibe don't you think?" He questioned sarcastically, "Anyway as I was scanning through the TARDIS's memory banks I found a certain Rose Tyler, child of the vortex, lover of the Doctor. Well I couldn't leave without meeting such a wonder woman."

"And you found a way through, across Universes'?" There was clear disbelief in his voice, even the evidence was right before him in the form of Rose Tyler. The Master nodded proudly, and looked disappointedly down at the Doctor,

"I'm surprised you didn't Doctor, it was simple really. You can't have tried very hard," he paused, a satisfied glint lit up his cruel eyes, "Or maybe you didn't look at all, hmmmmm?"

"Anyway 'e tracked me down, usin' 'is Harold Saxon persona," continued Rose, her voice steady and eyes bright.

"He's only done it to hurt _ME_ Rose, to get revenge on _ME_! He doesn't love you!" The Doctor shouted, as if raising his voice would make the statement more truthful. The Master pulled a face and mimicked the Doctor spitefully, "You have to believe me!" He cried again with his voice full of the strains of desperation. Rose gave a short snort of laughter; she shook her head unbelievingly,

"I know exactly why he first came to find me but things change Doctor, you of all people should know that."

"I have just as much right to fall in love as you," the Master spat forcefully, "And just as much capability." As if to prove his point he stood and moved back to stand next to his spouse protectively.

"So we dated," Rose carried on, "He met the family, and may I add mum liked Harry way more, and then we moved in together. 'E told me his plan and I agreed to it. So we married and came back 'ere, back home. I wanted my revenge just as much as 'e did."

"But why? After all we did, all I did for you." The Doctor said loudly.

"All ya did for me?" Rose repeated, scoffing, "Ya wrecked my life!" She screamed furiously, every emotion she's kept in check since capturing her ex-lover was laid bare to the world, and it was frightening. Pure scorn and malice flowed from her eyes as tears began to form in the very corners, and her lips shook with rage, her cheeks turning from a beautiful peach to a bloody red, "Ya left me alone in a boring world, after all I'd seen, the aliens, the other planets how could being stuck at home and working in an office compare to that!?" She spoke quickly, as if the words hurt too much to linger on each of them too long, "My relationships failed because no man could compare to you, even after 6 years, I watched everyone else move on with their lives, fall in love and I was left outside, cold and hurting. Really I didn't exist, no Rose Tyler in that universe remember? You never tried to find me, you never told me 'ow you felt," she listed the points in her fingers manically, clearly working herself up into hysterics. The Doctor had never seen anything like it. "But the Master, he never lied, he was open and honest and he loved me and I loved him," the water in her eyes suddenly become more prominent, "And you left me when I needed ya most..."

The Doctor interrupted rudely, that hadn't changed even in his aged body, "I had no choice! I couldn't do anything!"

"I was PREGNANT!" She cried, and then froze dead, taking slow, laboured breaths as her eyes flicked sorrowfully about the room. The Doctor's mouth fell open, it couldn't be true! He stared hard at Rose's devastated face and knew the answer instantly, however his mouth did not seem to be under the control of his brain,

"What?" Was all he managed to croak out, his throat as dry as sand-paper.

"Couldn't you tell? I never was good at lyin'"

"What happened? Where...?"

"I lost it! Do ya see a child anywhere? All the stress and that took its toll. My baby...He died."

The Doctor gulped down a breath of air. Her baby. His baby. Their baby. Their son. And he had left her to go through all that alone, not that he could have possibly known. But that did not help ease the pain and guilt. He could have been a father with Rose. But it was all gone. He wasn't surprised that she hated him.

Meanwhile the other Time Lord enfolded Rose into his embrace, pulling her close as she cried. Her tears seeping through his shirt and making his flesh damp, her sobs like grating on his ear-drums, he'd heard her cry too many times, every time it seemed to hurt him more and more. Her knuckles turned white as she clung desperately to the lapels of his jacket, she needed him near her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." It was all the Doctor could say, it wasn't enough he knew it, but there was nothing else he could do. The glare he got from the Master told him to shut-it immediately, and he decided that would be the safest option in the circumstance; the Master did not look at all happy with the state this conversation had made of his beloved wife, he looked as if he could kill the Doctor with his eyes.

Turning his full attention back to Rose, Saxon rubbed her back soothingly as he held her tight and safe, allowing her time to sob, she was always trying to be so brave but she needed this release occasionally, and hell would freeze over before he denied her that.

"Ssssshhhh," he cooed sweetly to her, rocking her slightly in his arms and pressing kisses onto her hair reassuringly.

"I hate you Doctor," came the muffled voice of Rose Saxon from within the solid confines of her partner's arms. Each word burnt with truth. It broke the Doctor's hearts all over again.

With small, slow movements the Master guided Rose to a chair and sat her down tenderly just in case she felt faint from the sudden outpouring of feelings, he shrugged of his blazer and draped it over her shoulders. He motioned to one of the guards, who were stood by the door, not moving more than an inch away from Rose,

"TAKE HIM AWAY!" He shouted heatedly, but the guard just stared at him clueless, "ANYWHERE JUST AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS POSSIBLE!" He shouted more angrily than ever before. When the guard still did not move he Master raised his voice even more, "NOW!" The guard suddenly sprung into action and the Doctor was dragged, still gobsmacked, from the room, his heels dragging on the floor as he was pulled roughly away from the mother of his dead child and her new love.

The Master spun round to look back at Rose, who was still crying, and knelt down beside her, resting his hands on her legs, she simply needed his presence next to her and he would stay for as long as necessary until he was sure she was back to her usual, happy self.

_**So you like? Then review. **_

_**You don't like? Then review.**_

_**I don't mind either types of review. I hope most of you like it though, thanks for all your support. I couldn't do it without you guys. **_


	13. The Video

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture.**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 13-The Video**

The Master stalked down the corridor searching for the one person in the whole universe who could make him happy...Rose Saxon.

As he stepped past a closed doorway his ears picked up the faint sound of voices and laughter, drawing to a dead halt, he pushed open the door softly and hovered in the darkened portal, observing the room with interest.

He was surprised to find a large room, empty save for a number of big, comfortable chairs and a large screen that covered a whole wall; the lights were switched off so that the room was shadowy and black, the only light coming from the shaky home-movie playing upon the wall. With sudden realisation he remembered what the room was, the 'briefing room', basically a private cinema.

A head topped with wavy, blonde hair turned towards him, he should have guessed. As he leaned back against the doorframe an infatuated smile set on his lips, his eyes flicked between her face and the film being played which he had recognised as soon as he'd seen it, still he asked,  
"What are you doing?"  
Rose gave a cheeky grin, focusing back on the video with a joyous look,  
"What does it look like?" She asked mischievously as he paced slowly towards her, kicking of his glossy, black shoes and sitting close beside her on the long, black, leather sofa, he peered at the screen with fondness in his eyes,  
"Our wedding video," he stated simply. He observed the shaking, fuzzy picture; it was enough to give you motion sickness.

_Rose's figure appeared on the screen, dressed in only a thin, pink robe, her hair styled but otherwise completely unprepared for the ceremony, she smiled broadly and laughed freely as she ordered the camera-man to leave, her hand trying to cover the ever-moving lens as she shoved the filmer carefully from the room, slamming the door in their face, the camera zooming in for a second on the scrap of golden paper on which the word BRIDE was written in swirling script. _

_The screen then flashed black for a second before another familiar scene unfolded before their eyes. _

_This time Jackie was walking purposefully away, dressed in a pink dress and jacket and a large, flowery hat which did not suit her at all. The Master was stood watching her, his hand clasped tightly to his cheek and a shocked look upon his face, he was wearing his shirt, and trousers, and shoes but his waistcoat and tails were missing. The camera-man approached him slowly, saying something that was too crackly to really understand._

"Mickey was not a dab hand with the video camera. He kinda sucked." The Master muttered truthfully, his arm snaking about his wife's body and tugging her nearer to his body. Rose chuckled sweetly,  
"He was bein' sweet," she whispered as softly as a mouse as the Master wrapped a strand of her golden locks around his finger lovingly. Rose tried to wriggle closer, so he crossed his legs and pulled her onto his lap from where she melted back into his chest, resting her head against his shoulder like it was a pillow while he pushed a kiss down onto the pressure point just behind her ear.

The two watched the video fondly, remembering every detail as if the event only occurred yesterday. As Jackie's face returned into view Rose could feel her lover's body tense beneath her, she bit back her laughter; here was a man who had battled terrible monsters, he had tricked the Doctor, he was in charge of the whole Earth and before long the entire Universe, but one human female, one Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler could scare the life out of him.  
"You mum was a nightmare," he said, knowing exactly what his partner was thinking, "All that tradition and slapping. BAH!" He shivered exaggeratedly and wrapped his arms about her possessively, "It was worth it though." With those words the pair leaned closer into each other,  
"You're just a big softy really," Rose murmured matter-of-factly. The Master scowled, he didn't mind such words being spoken by his wife, but after all he did still have a reputation to keep in check, and being the Master of the World his reputation was a very important thing. Winking at her, he replied with a crooked smile upon his face,  
"Within the big, bad, insane Time Lord shell is an ickle, fluffy bunny. I think President Winters might disagree and that Rook woman," pulling an exaggerated face to show he was thinking hard the Master sat pondering for a few seconds, "In fact I can think of a whole TARDIS full of objectors," he kissed her collar bone sensually, his lips playing teasingly on her soft skin as she sighed loudly,  
"Not me." Tracing his ring finger down the line of her shoulder and swirling it about on her upper forearm, his eyes never left the pale expanse of flesh,  
"I only let out little fluff-ball for you," he said with mock sincerity, not really concentrating on what he was saying due to his growing enchantment with his spouse. Laughing sweetly and freely, Rose watched the events playing out on the screen, savouring the feel of him against her as if it was the last night they would spend together,  
"Fluff-bull," she giggled beautifully, the sound was like music in the Master's ears, "I'll have to remember that, you'll regret ever mentionin' that!" She threatened light-heartedly, slowly she turned in his lap and wrapped her legs about his waist, their bodies were pressed hard together, and breathing stumbled adorably, even after years spent together. Reaching out she tickled his cheek and chin playfully, as if he was a little puppy, he simply leaned deeper into his caress, oh he couldn't get he enough of this small, human but amazing female.  
He spoke with false aggression, his face looming closer to hers, but not threateningly,  
"You dare!"  
"Wouldn't dream of it." He kissed her then, again and again, lips never truly breaking contact, content in the familiar feel and taste of the other as the world around them melted away and nothing was left but them and the darkness. They lay in their clothes with their limbs entwined as if they were one body, not two, because in reality it was the truth.

White noise filled the room, humming and fuzzing, as the white and black scratchy light lit the room with ever-moving shadows. Rose and the Master lay asleep on the enormous sofa facing each other. Her head was tucked comfortably beneath his chin, with one leg splayed over his and a hand pressed in the centre of his chest. The Master's left hand was laid lightly upon her hip; a thin strand of yellow hair was twisted around one of his fingers.

That was how Tish Jones found them, as she entered the room silently to clean. Tish stared at the vulnerable couple lying there unprotected and open to any sort of attack. Stupid idiots, she thought to herself, as she crept forward. She was ready to take advantage of the situation if no one else was. Dark eyes burned with determination, her steps were small and calculated and absolutely quiet. Although she really had no idea what she was going to do, she knew she would think of something.

Merely three paces from the rulers of the world Tish Jones found herself frozen to the spot as the Master flicked open one eye, an amused smirk lit his face while he glared at her coldly.  
"Oh no you don't, Miss Jones" he murmured quietly so as not to wake his beloved, but with enough cruelness as to make Tish quiver. He lifted his hand gently from Rose's body and waved it limply at the pretty, young woman, motioning at the slightly ajar door, "Scoot," he finished sharply, with an added, "Quietly," just to be on the safe side, Rose was never very happy when she had just woken up, especially if she been waken. Tish vanished at the speed of light. She was clever that one. As soon as the door was closed softly the Master replaced his hand onto the familiar curves of his lover's body, rested his head back protectively next to hers and swiftly fell back into the safe and warm embrace of sleep, comforted as always by the loving presence of her beside him.

_**

* * *

**__**So I hope you liked. I'm thrilled so many of you guys and galls are liking this fic, because it's not exactly the most popular ship or whatever. But YAY! **_

_**Big, fat thanks to all those who have reviewed, you can go and buy a HUGE cake on me now! Though please come back and read the remaining chapters. I LOVE you all to bits!**_

_**And for those who are really liking this, I am planning on doing a prequel following how Master and Rose met and how he got to be Prime Minister, which is gonna be great! SO DOUBLE YAY!**_

_**THANKS AGAIN!**_


	14. The Accident and the Ball

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture.**_

**Chapter 14-The Accident and the Ball**

People stood talking nervously, dressed up in dingy, moth-eaten suits and dresses in the large, ornate ballroom on the Valiant, the sixties disco ball sent glittering shadows dancing across the walls and hard wood floor, there was a table piled high with party food, both childish and sophisticated, and drink. All were waiting in dread for the arrival of the Earth's leaders.

Suddenly the doorman stood and everyone held their breath anxiously.  
"Our Lord and Master, and the First Lady of the Earth," the man announced, even his voice sounded shaky. Silence filled the room. And then the Master and Rose entered. The handsome Time Lord walked in dressed in a smart, black tuxedo, his hair near and his smart shoes polished to a high shine; beside him his wife wore a blood-red, strapless dress covered by a floor length, loose, matching coat. With a scathing glance the Master looked over the throng,  
"I though this was a party. Where's the music? Where's the dancing?" As soon as the words had left his mouth the party began again, people made sure they spoke extra loud, laughed twice as hard and danced faster to make sure that their rulers were happy. With a pleased grin the Master bowed to his wife, rested a hand on her left hip as she weaved an arm about his neck and they began to jive playfully along to the booming tones of pop and jazz and other random genres that appeared on the playlist.

After ten minutes of intense boogying Rose whispered lovingly in her partner's ear, he reluctantly let her go but his eyes remained on her as she moved gracefully through the mass, she headed towards Tish Jones, who was stood inconspicuously in the corner, not moving a muscle or saying a word, a silver tray held aloft in her hand. Rose did not say a word; she only glared cruelly as Tish lowered the tray and allowed her to take a flute of dry, crisp champagne.

Once she had a glass Rose turned her back on the other young woman, not even saying thank-you, and headed straight back to her beloved, a gleeful smile replacing her harsh scowl. Suddenly something happened, so quickly that no-one really saw it before it was too late... A young girl who was trying her hardest to dance on a sprained ankle backed straight into the First Lady of Planet Earth, sending champagne everywhere particularly down the front of her expensive and beautiful gown, the crystal flute fell to the marble floor and shattered into a thousand glittering pieces at their feet. There was a startled and terrified gasp from the standers-by and instantly the room fell silent, you could have heard a pin drop, the music and movement stopped. It was as if someone had frozen time. The brunette stepped forward, her eyes wide and fearful, she could not believe what she had just done, how she could have been so stupid? Stretching out her bony arm the teenager attempted pitifully to wipe the sodden, stained material of her Mistress's dress, but to no avail, she spoke hurriedly, half-crazed as she did so, her voice shaking with utter horror,  
"I'm so sorry my lady, so very, very sorry. Here let me...Oh do forgive me your worship. It was a silly accident, sorry. I am really, really sorry." A pathway cleared through the hushed observers, it could only mean one thing; the Master was coming.

Turning from Rose in a flurry of panic the young thing stared with an expression of dread at the approaching figure of the Time Lord, his face was blank and emotionless and unnervingly calm, it scared the girl even more.  
"Oh my Master, please, please forgive me. I didn't mean to. I didn't know..."screwing her eyes tight shut she fell heavily to her knees before him, hardly noticing the sharp shards of glass cutting into her flesh and painting the wood crimson. When the Master spoke his tone was kind and gentle,  
"What's your name?"  
"Lisa," the girl answered obediently, her breath hissing out between her clenched teeth as she flicked open her eyes, praying to God that she was not imagining the sound of pity in his voice. With a strange, unreadable smile the Master asked politely,  
"Pardon?" Lisa's eyes drifted down to his hands, which were fiddling restlessly in his pockets; she swallowed down the bile rising sickeningly in her throat, she knew what he kept there, and it was NOT pity of any sort.  
"Lisa Master."  
"Now Lisa, it seems you've caused a little mess, am I right?" His eyes glided to the regal figure of his wife, their eyes met in a silent exchange of words and feelings, he gave her a supportive smile, promising without breathing a word that he would make everything all right, that he would reclaim her dignity for her in the most effective way possible. Lisa gaped, her words not coming out properly in her mouth,  
"N...Yes Master. But it was an accident, I swear."  
With a crooked grin the Master cocked his head to one side and stared hard at her,  
"Oh I bet a nice, pretty woman like you doesn't swear. Bad habit."  
Scowling Lisa raised her eyes to his face, but still avoided eye-contact, like looking into those hardened orbs would mean certain and ever-lasting death.  
"What? No..." she stopped, telling the Master he was wrong was not the best path to take in such a circumstance, quickly she changed her mind, "I mean..."  
"Maybe I can help you break it, would you like that Lisa?" There was a terrifying hint of spite behind the musical layer of his voice. Lisa's mind was blurred and over-flowing with horror. She was going to die. She was going to die before she'd fallen in love. She was going to die without telling her family how much she loved them. With a large sigh the girl tried to calm herself, it did not work, her fear was evident in her voice and it annoyed her, she wanted to die before this maniac with a proud smile on her face and a nasty insult on her lips.  
"Yes Master," she stuttered. The Master nodded curtly,  
"Good." He pulled out that familiar tube, holding it firmly in his hands and killed her in a second without a shred of remorse or sympathy. On the other side of the room the Doctor frowned and turned his back as a guard swiftly dragged the pretty girl's corpse from the room, around him the silent crowd also looked away, sick looks on their faces and the occasional scream uttering from people's lips.

"There, no more swearing from little Lisa," he said proudly, returning the laser screwdriver to his pocket, he glared at the still crowd surrounding him, "Get back to dancing or drinking or whatever you were doing."

Then he turned to his wife, who's bright smile was enough to make his entire day better, she was clearly so grateful for his solution to her problem, "Are you okay?"  
"My knight in shining armour," she breathed sweetly, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him close up against her, she pecked him adoringly on his lips, talking against the soft, warm flesh of his mouth, "I'm gonna go and get changed."  
"I'll wait here," the Master said, kissing her once more and then allowing her to walk away but still holding her hand until he couldn't any longer. She disappeared swiftly. The Master looked around tiredly, watching people dancing and eating and chatting, but always looking over their shoulders cautiously, no one felt safe anymore. He smiled slightly; it was just what he wanted.

He felt someone's eyes boring into his back, so he turned to glare back at them and discovered that the observer was none other than Francine Jones. Strutting confidently across the dance-floor, the revellers parting to make way for their leader, the Time Lord headed towards the woman,  
"What!? Don't you agree with my policies Mrs Jones," he jested light-heartedly, "You were once such help to me Francine," he paused, a scowl stretching across his face, "Now you're just a nuisance." Francine tried to bite back her harsh remarks but it was no use, she couldn't hold her tongue any longer.  
"That was before I realised you were a filthy, murdering megalomaniac." The Master simply laughed.  
"Thank you."  
"She was just a child..." Suddenly Tish appeared beside the pair, grabbing her mother by the arm and yanking her away hard, her face was lined with fear and hate, the Master found it quite amusing.  
"Mum! Can't you keep your mouth shut?" As Tish pulled her mum away the Master grinned broadly, shouting after them in a threatening tone,  
"Your daughter's a clever girl! Follow her advice unless you want to end up like...whatever her name was," he lifted his head up and cried out to the whole crowd which once again fell silent for the Master,  
"That's a tip for all of you!"

He looked around again. The angry, wrinkled face of the Doctor caught his eye immediately, he walked over to the other Time Lord with a mocking smile, "Hullo Doctor! How are you enjoying my party?"  
"You killed her," the Doctor replied sharply.  
"She hurt Rose," the Master argued harshly, "You'd have done the same once."  
Stubbornly the Doctor shook his head, denying the allegation whole-heartedly, "Never!"  
With a shrug the Master gave another small smirk, he didn't care; he knew Rose loved his chivalrous nature, "Then I guess that just proves I love her more," either way the Master won this argument.  
"What does she see in you?" The old man wrinkled his nose in disgust and spat the words venomously.  
"Everything you couldn't give her," an uncomfortable silence fell between the two enemies, "Still no news of Miss Martha," the Master continued, changing the subject of the conversation so he could carry on having painful, little digs at the Doctor, "Skulking down there on that desolate planet among that pitiful race."  
"You should be careful what you say."  
"Or what?"  
With an expression that was half grimace, half smile the Doctor replied darkly,  
"You're precious wife is one of those pitiful humans."  
The Master frowned viciously and crossed his arms rebelliously across his chest, his eyes cold and distant,  
"Rose is special and she knows it, I'm not talking about her when I speak of _**them**__,_" he said the final word with such force and disgust the Doctor thought that his ears were burning. With another small, partial smile, the Doctor spoke again, determined to make the Master's life as uncomfortable as he possibly could,  
"_**They **_elected you."  
With that sentence the Master laughed abruptly, his eyes creased at the corners until he was nearly crying with joy, oh those humans they were so stupid.  
"Exactly," he chuckled as he managed to get his laughter under control, "Stupid apes."

"The First Lady of the Earth," announced the doorman again, his voice even shakier than before after the incident with Lisa. As soon as the words left the man's lips the Doctor found himself alone again and the Master joined his wife who was now clothed in an equally as stunning gown as before, this time it was a golden, strapless floor-length dress, a diamond necklace hung at her throat and her flaxen tresses fell in a shining cascade around her glowing face. She truly looked as if she was made of gold.  
"Better?"  
"Much, thanks," she replied courteously, nodding her head in support of her answer unconsciously. A waiter passed them nervously; he plucked two large plump strawberries from the tray and popped one into his mouth. Then he did the same for her, his fingers gently brushing the sensitive skin of her lips and sending shivers through her body as the red, sticky juice stained his fingertips like blood.  
"Were you just talkin' to the doctor?" She spoke inelegantly between bites of the delicious fruit.  
"Yep."  
"Anythin' interesting?"  
"Nope. He's duller than I remember, and I think the aging process has affected his brain. His IQ must have dropped at least 150 points!" He offered her a playful smile, "If I ever get to that state darling, promise me you'll do a mercy killing." Rose grinned,  
"And how's work goin' on down below?"  
"All to schedule, if humans are good at one thing, it's building weapons." Rose chuckled lightly, as she squeezed his hand tightly showing him she was behind him one hundred percent, he knew anyway.  
"And ours are the ultimate weapons."With a look of complete and utter adoration the Master looked down at the face of his wife, a proud smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and burst onto his face as his eyes clouded with love and affection.  
"You're amazing," he murmured softly, and rested his chin upon her soft, golden hair.  
"So are you," Rose replied quickly and truthfully, her eyes pouring out her love and adoration, as he clutched her protectively and possessively against his chest, the Doctor glared at them all the while.  
"I know."  
Rose hit him teasingly on the arm, as she giggled light-heartedly and rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion,  
"Time Lords," she groaned playfully before he pulled her gently onto the dance-floor amongst the other quiet revellers.

They had already started to dance when he asked her,  
"Fancy a dance."  
"Have I ever said no?" Was her joyous answer, as she beamed at him, her face seeming to light up the room better than any spot-light or electric lamp ever could. She was his sun, he depended on her for all the warmth and love and life in his existence, if she was gone he would be no more, and that was slightly frightening, especially for a Time Lord.

So the couple danced, and danced, and danced for hour's non-stop. Around them people began to yawn and groan with exhaustion but all knew that stopping before the Master and his partner had left was a certain death sentence. But as the night wore on even Rose began to show the strains of time, and finally wrapped in the loving and safe embrace of her lover and soul mate the young, human woman drifted off to sleep, her feet still moving sub-consciously as he moved her slowly and carefully across the ballroom floor, as if she were made of glass and would break at the slightest jolt. Looking down into her face the Master saw her pale, golden tinted eyelids closed over her lively, brown eyes and watched as she uttered soft little whimpers in her sleep, he smiled lovingly, sweeping her up into his arms and cradling her like an innocent, defenceless child against his body. He turned to face the crowd of onlookers who were still trying to keep dancing despite their aching bodies and sleep-filled minds; he was sour-faced as he barked orders at them all ruthlessly,  
"Party's over." Walking towards the large, ornate doors the Master leaned towards one of the armed guards stood on patrol there and gave him a sharp order concerning the next stage of the night,  
"Make sure they do their jobs properly." And with that he left carrying Rose in his arms as the rest of the group was left to tidy up the room until it was immaculate, no matter how long it took.

In the safe and familiar confines of their large, hidden bedroom the Master laid his wife down on their bed and undressed her, sliding the rich garments gently from the well-known curves and lines of her body, memorizing every inch of bare flesh as if it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. Once he had removed her clothes, chucking them carelessly into a black bag that was to be left outside the next day for the cleaner, he carefully (so as not to wake her) slipped her long, loose silk nightgown onto her frame and then covered her with the sheet lovingly, smoothing back a few stray strands of hair from her face and caressing her cheek warmly with his hand. Swiftly he took off his own suit; it joined her dress in the cleaning sack, and then also clambered beneath the sheets of the king-size bed beside her. Feeling his warm body and recognizable aura next to her Rose shuffled over and snuggled into his side, draping an arm across his bare torso as he placed his arm over her shoulder,  
"Do you love me my Master?" She muttered sleepily. He gave a tired but toothy grin in the darkness of the room,  
"You know I do," he said in a gentle yet firm manner, "Now rest, you're exhausted."  
"I love ya too," she muttered tiredly, her last words before she drifted off to sleep.

He stroked her forehead, humming to her softly as she fell into a peaceful slumber. On the other hand, being a Time Lord meant his need for sleep was much less than hers, so he lay there, his arms about her and watched her sleep, taking in every millimetre of skin, every single hue of her shining hair and every note that whistled from between her pink, half-open lips. He lay there completely entranced by her until the sun rose in the heavens and she woke to his happy, calm face and rested mind which was full of her and her alone.

_**

* * *

**__**Hope you like. **_

_**Thanks to every one of you who have reviewed, you are all very, very, very special people. **_

_**Thank you.**_


	15. The Long Awaited Trip Home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture.**_

**Chapter 15-The Long Awaited Trip Home**

Rose and the Master stood dressed in expensive suits and coats with the wind whipping around them cruelly on the flight deck. From one of the Valiant's small port holes the Doctor's wrinkled face watched disinterestedly as his rival took the females hand and guided her onto the steps. Her heels clattered raucously on the stairs as she entered the large, private jet, he followed close behind, catching the Doctor's eye as he did so and waving playfully, a spiteful grin plastered upon his face. Then he entered the plane's cabin and the door slid shut behind him, the Doctor was left staring at the white panel-work of the aircraft.

Meanwhile inside the plane the Master stood watching as his wife paced the floor nervously.  
"Planet Earth," he said breaking the terribly restricting silence surrounding them, "How does it feel to be going home?" Rose stopped her restless movements and stared at him with some fear evident in her eyes, it was strange, he was shocked to see her scared of going back to the planet on which she was born.  
"Weird," she stated simply, her eyes boring through his body worriedly; "I thought I'd miss it, but I don't." Giving her a supportive smile he took a confident pace forward and reached out to draw her into a hug, however he was rudely interrupted by the sound of the pilot's voice over the radio, he rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath in Gallifreyan as he moved of to his usual seat,  
"Sir, Ma'am, if you'd like to take your seats and strap yourselves in we will be leaving shortly."  
Both of them sat heavily down in their padded seats and did up the belts tightly about their waists, then with a supportive smile and loving gaze the Master looked over at his partner, who luckily seemed to be getting less anxious,  
"Our world awaits."

The plane landed an hour or so later in the desolate airport at the wasteland that used to be the bustling university city of Bristol. The Master and Rose exited their aircraft with smiles on their faces and walked down to the waiting car at the bottom of the steps. Opening the door for her, he took her hand and helped her into the vehicle like a true gentleman, before he too got into the car and then it drove off swiftly, escorted by two riot-vans full of armed police, soldiers and old UNIT officers. Many Toclafane hovered about the car, keeping up with the speeding vehicle easily. Inside Rose stared out of the darkened window at the slightly familiar land, talking as she did so, her husband listening intently,  
"Mickey and me, we came here once...To Bristol, I mean, caught the train from Paddington, spent 3 days in a hostel, partied till we dropped, the usual," she smiled favourably and he leaned in closer to prove he was taking in every word she uttered, "Mum went mental, of course, coz we hadn't told 'er. We both got slapped when we got home," She chuckled madly, "Her face was a picture." Her husband joined her insane laughter, before he suddenly stopped and looked at her with a slightly guilty expression,  
"Do you miss them?" He asked concerned.  
"Sometimes," she answered slowly, thinking carefully about the word she should use to describe her feelings about her distant family, "But I wouldn't trade this for anything," she added quickly afterwards, the honesty in her voice made him want to just attack her with passionate and loving kisses, oh how he loved her so desperately. She took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly, "Why are we here though?"  
"I needed a change of scenery," he muttered with a sigh but a cheeky grin decorated his gorgeous face, "That and the Doctor was beginning to stink the Valiant out!" Rose grinned back,  
"That was him was it?" she exclaimed playfully as he draped an arm over her shoulder, rubbing her back soothingly and pulling her close against his side, "I thought something smelled...funny!" The car drove on down the bleak road. Once expensive but now trashed and burned skeletons of mansions lined the streets, their dead gardens making the area look even more like a ghost town; the pair almost expected a ball of tumbleweed to roll across the tarmac in front of the vehicle. The fields, previously full of grazing sheep and cattle or brilliant-yellow corn were now a vast expanse of ship-yards, where hundreds upon hundreds of tall, lean rockets stood gracefully in neat rows, the fields were empty, no one was working and the cranes were unmoving like huge giants against the overcast sky.  
"Stunning," the Master said as he observed his weapons approvingly, although he wasn't only talking about the constructions outside.  
"You've done a brilliant job darlin'"  
"If you think this is good wait until we watch them explode above our heads," he spoke darkly and Rose found it unimaginably sexy, everything he said became a vivid image in her head, it awed her so she was speechless, "The sky'll be lit with blood red and burning orange light, streaking balls of blinding white falling through fiery space as Earth shakes to the intense pulse of war." Laying her head upon his shoulder she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm her speeding pulse and heavy breathing, she wondered sometimes how she managed to cope when she shared such an intense love with such an intense man.

They remained like that for the rest of the journey, absorbed in shared dreams of destruction and fire and war. Eventually the car came to a gentle halt and the door was opened for the world leaders to exit.  
"My lord we have arrived." The Master stepped out without a word of thanks or acknowledgment to the driver, he offered his hand to his wife, who graciously accepted it and stepped out of the car in front of him and onto the damp, concrete promenade of the dirty, ghostly seaside town. Standing behind her, the Time Lord set his palms on her waist protectively, leaning his face close to hers he whispered lovingly,  
"This is yours. I promised you the Earth and here it is," his voice changed from one of seriousness and affection to one of playful teasing as he spoke with mock annoyance, "And don't say I never get you anything."  
"Not mine, ours," Rose said, looking up into his unfathomable eyes and feeling herself drowning in her lover. With a 'you're so wonderful' expression the Master nodded.

The joyous couple walked hand in hand along the damp sand swinging their arms between them. Gazing about at the distant sea and the vague outline of a wasted Wales, Rose smiled a satisfied smile,  
"I love the seaside," she murmured simply. Reluctantly they broke contact so she could stretch out her arms, raise her face to the overcast sky and spin in large circles, her coat twirling gracefully around her body as she laughed. The Master watched bewitched and unable to tear his eyes from her radiant form. With teasing slow-steps Rose approached him, reaching out she pressed her fingertips onto his chest. He stared her down wonderingly, a smile tugged on his lips. "You're it," she finally whispered darkly at long last, before she ran. He beamed as her game sank in and his legs sent him sprinting after her. Laughter echoed about the bay. The two ran in looping circles across the beige sand like two children immersed in their game, their guards averted their gaze embarrassedly as they stood, guns ready, on the promenade, surrounded by the murderous metallic spheres. Finally the Master rugby tackled his wife to the ground, after all it was supposed to be his sport, they tumbled back onto the hard sand chucking, rolling about ungracefully until the Time Lord was leaning over her, one leg one each side of her hips, his hands pinning her arms on either side of her head.  
"Got you!" He cried darkly, his eyes locked with hers, while she tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving. Bending down he pressed his lips down onto hers, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth and pulling on the tender flesh like he was trying to consume her, after all she was everything good in his life, she even tasted sweet.  
"You've always had me," she spoke softly yet huskily against the caress of his lips, she'd never spoken any truer words in her life. As the deep, passionate kissing continued Rose managed to free her hands and in a much practiced move, flipped them over so she now straddled him. He looked up into her face with a knowledgeable smirk; yes she was his wolf all right. Now it was her turn to lean down, she placed a kiss on each eyelid lovingly, and then she stood up and offered her hand to him, helping him up. The two walked off, swinging their hands again like childhood sweethearts, their clothes covered in sand and smelling slightly of salt and seaweed.

The evening came quickly, too quickly when they were enjoying themselves and their time alone so very much. They were walking down the middle of the grubby, cracked pavement, sheltered from the bitter, sea wind by derelict, shabby Victorian town houses that would have once been so very grand and beautiful. On either side of the road stood a long, long line of grimy-faced, malnourished humans, their clothes torn, tattered and hanging loosely from their bony frames. Rose and her Master inspected their faces with cool indifference; even the clear signs of torture and the utter despair that every face held could squeeze the slightest drop of sympathy or guilt from the pair. The Master placed a finger beneath the chin of one man, studying his face with a distant interest,  
"Dirty, dingy, dumb...All the d's," he said as he removed his finger and wiped it clean on his coat with a look of disgust, "How interesting," he sighed tiredly, dragging out the words for effect, "And they smell," he muttered to his spouse, wrinkling his nose with revulsion. Before even the Time Lord could comprehend what was happening a young, red-haired man stepped forward, his body shaking with rage...or was it fear? In his bruised, bloodied hands was a small revolver.  
"Armed civilian in rank 9!" Came the urgent cry of one of the soldiers, "Everybody protect the targets!"

Two shots whistled through the cold air past the Master, who dropped to the floor with Rose, he shoved her beneath him, covering her body with his and shielding her from anymore fire whilst the guards and soldiers cocked their guns and formed a tight, impenetrable ring around their master's. A shriek rang out down the darkening street. The Master lifted his head expectantly.  
"Enemy is down! I repeat enemy is down! Targets are safe! Return to positions men!" Slowly the guards moved away, their guns remaining in their hands ready for anymore trouble that might come from the failed assassination attempt. Hurriedly the Master, still crouching over his love, ran his hands over her face anxiously, before they moved down her body checking her for any injuries. When he was happy that she hadn't been severely wounded he pulled her up and enfolded her in his arms, making sure she was pressed as firmly against his body as humanly possible, her head was beneath his chin as he held her close, her voice was muffled by his coat as she spoke,  
"I don't think I've been shot at for nearly 3 years! Brings back memories!" He moved so that he was holding her at arm's length, so he could look over her completely and check her over again, concern overwhelming his mind,  
"Are you sure you're all right?" He rushed the words, "No scratches? Bruises? Anything at all?"  
"Nah," she said dismissively, worried that he was not making sure he was okay; her eyes probed him as well but found no visible signs of trauma, "You?"  
"Fine," he said shortly, the tone of his voice dark and serious. Rose knew that could only mean one thing. She gave an evil smirk, as he took her hand in his, wrapping his smooth fingers about hers and pulling her along gently beside him, he was certainly in a hurry to leave, "We're going home now. Before something else happens." As they walked past one of the uniformed officers, they stopped and the Master leaned towards him, giving a clear but quiet order, "Kill half of them."

Rose and the Master headed towards the car followed by Toclafane and their men as the first sounds of machine gun-fire rang out. People were screaming behind them but the two did not even wince. The begging and shots and cries were simply a part of life by now.

_**

* * *

**__**This is going to be the **__**last chapter for a few weeks**__**, because I'm off on holiday in Spain, and there is no computer access where I am!! HOW AM I GONNA LIVE WITHOUT YOU GUYS!? I WILL MISS YOU LOTS!! **_

_**SO what do you fabulous people think...Let me know and REVIEW, you're pretty good at doing it by now.**_

_**Whovian 64 and anyone else who wants to give it a go, try and see if you can work out which seaside town they visited! **_

_**And did anyone get the second BAD WOLF mention?**_

_**If you can get any of the above, then REVIEW and show off your amazing knowledge.**_


	16. The Terrifying Ticking Dream

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

**Chapter 16-The Terrifying, Ticking Dream**

On the deck of the Valiant the Master and Rose sat on a chequered white and yellow picnic blanket. The sun shone down on them, warm against their face and arms and the large, wicker picnic basket was tied with an enormous yellow ribbon and sat on the edge of the fabric.  
"Only a week till we launch! Isn't it exciting?" The Master exclaimed loudly, leaning back on his arms, his shirt sleeves rolled up past his elbows in a show of domestic bliss and comfort. His wife nodded happily, she appeared slightly dazed, her face glowing in the bright radiance of the Sun,  
"I can hardly believe we're actually gonna do it! WOW!" The Master laughed heartily, he shuffled over, and lay himself down on the blanket, resting his head in her waiting lap and closing his eyes contently. Rose smirked loving down at his peaceful face whilst she stroked his face, caressing every inch of flesh with her fingertips affectionately.  
"As the Doctor would say, it's going to be fantastic," he teased playfully, then his voice filled with love and adoration, he continued, "I'm so glad we get to share this together, my love. I wouldn't want to share it with anyone but you." She rested her hands upon his cheeks, were he proceeded to cover them with his.  
"Me neither," Rose agreed honestly, she waved her hands at the nearby servants dismissively, motioning for them to leave; "Can you go?" She asked politely. The Master smiled at her gentleness. Supporting his wife's request (obviously) the Master lifted his hand from his horizontal position and waved his hand in a mirror image, as soon as his hand dropped the servants left silently and obediently.  
"Want some time alone?"  
"No, I _need_ some time alone. Just us. It's the one thing I miss sometimes." The Master smiled softly,  
"When it's all ours we can spend our every waking second together. I'd do anything to make you happy."  
"You promise," Rose stated simply. The Master opened his eyes and looked up into her hopeful face, squinting against the sun.  
"I promise. I'll be yours for eternity." With a cheeky smile Rose stared down at him, her eyes bright and cheerful, she raised one eyebrow and spoke with a teasing lilt in her voice,  
"I thought you already were." The Master rolled his eyes and blew air noisily from between his lips,  
"You know what I mean," he said tiredly, damn humans and their absurd insecurity, "Would I have married you otherwise?"  
"I don't know," Rose said playfully, stroking his soft, short-cropped hair lovingly as he folded his arms on his chest, "Prove it to me." Then the Master realised what she wanted. He smiled knowingly, why hadn't he figured it out before? Forcing the smirk from his lips before she noticed it the Time Lord shut his eyes gently and yawned,  
"I'm tired." Rose's melodic laughter met his ears and she hit him lightly on the chest, making him jump slightly.  
"You!" She exclaimed. Suddenly she felt two pairs of sturdy, affectionate arms enfold her and tug her down beside him onto the soft fabric of the summery blanket; she was still laughing as he proceeded to tickle her and she struggled under the rapid movement of his fingers to escape from his tickling hands. Leaning down as she chuckled hysterically the Master ran kisses down every exposed area of her skin: face, neck, collarbone, shoulders, arms, hands, fingers even her bare ankles, feet and toes. Later they decided it was probably quite a good thing that they had made the servants leave.

Very, very early the next morning the Master and Rose were lying asleep side by side in their enormous bed, darkness and silence surrounded them. Beneath the thin, silk covers Rose tossed and turned, her face contorting into a terrified expression. Then she bolted upright, her breathing was laboured and quick, she had sweating shining on her creased brow and her eyes were wide and horrified, as if she was looking into the hideous face of some terrible monster. Next to her he woke up instantly, completely aware that something was seriously wrong, they were so strongly connected together he just knew there was a problem. Looking at her with a concerned expression the Master placed a hand on her clammy shoulder comfortingly and asked softly,  
"Rose?" No answer, he repeated the question, his voice louder this time, "ROSE?" Still silence, she did not even seem to comprehend that he was there, "ROSE SAXON?" He shouted raucously, probably waking up half of the ship as he did so. He didn't care. His cry jolted her from her stunned silence and her head jerked round, her dark, frightened eyes boring into his face; her voice was no louder than a whisper,  
"What!?"  
You had a nightmare!" He said clearly and calmly, trying to soothe her as he rubbed the tops of her arms with his hand, "What did you see Rose? Tell me darling." To anyone else that would have been a harsh, steadfast order, but for her, just for her, it was a question, a request for information that may or may not be given at her discretion. Rose scowled as she attempted to wrack her memory for any details of the dream. Few remained; she never had been very good at remembering such things,  
"I don't remember," she paused to think some more, "Just blue light, an' a ticking clock, wind and then it felt like my heart stopped," she placed her hand on her chest, just to check it was still beating. Then she stopped again and pushed the images to the back of her mind, burying them beneath useless facts and figures about god-knows what. It scared her to even recall them, and she didn't really know why. Saying them aloud they didn't seem at all scary; it was simply a list of random things with no clear link between them. She felt like such an idiot.  
"I know you Rose. It can't have been nothing to have made you wake like that." Seeing that his partner was still extremely upset the Master wrapped his arms around her familiar body and hugged her tightly, in his effort to shield her from any pain and fear, and draw out every negative emotion from her shuddering body. Pressing his lips firmly into the soft, untidy mass of blonde hair he tried to reassure her, then he rested his cheek against her hair, "Come here. Forget all about it, it was only a stupid dream," he spoke, emphasising the word 'stupid' as much as he could, yet she was still unusually quiet, "Do you trust me?" He whispered adoringly.  
"Intimately," she murmured back, her hands clinging to him desperately so that her fingernails dug painfully into the flesh of his back, he did not even flinch.  
"Then trust me now. Everything will be just fine." He spoke with such love and honesty that Rose almost laughed at her foolishness. Burying her face into his shoulder and taking a deep, calming gulp of air, breathing in his exotic, spicy scent as she did so, she kissed the bare skin near her lips and pressed herself closer up to him, trying so hard to believe his wise words, he had never given her cause to doubt him before. But for an unknown reason this time it was a much harder task, and even as she began to drift back to sleep in the oh-so-human way, she just could not accept his answer one hundred percent.

**_Heya guys, sorry for the REALLY long wait for this chapter. I've had so much on since I've got back from holiday and I just haven't had the time to upload this. _**

**_Now to make up for this lack-of-writing, I have given you two chapters, you lucky, lucky people. And the rest will follow as quickly as I can possibly get them up. Is that all right with everyone._**

**_As I said I'm very, very sorry for your wait and if you feel that I have betrayed you and don't deserve a review then don't review:( But please accept my apology and review, because I have missed you guys._**


	17. The New Time Lord Empire

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

**Chapter 17-The New Time Lord Empire**

Music blared from the speakers as the door slid open and the Master waltzed in, dancing along to the tune jollily. He twirled on the ball of his foot and then slid towards his wife, who was dressed in a knee length black dress with a low, rectangular neck and a row of blood-red bows down the left hand side. Taking her hands in his he stretched them out on either side of her body and snogged her firmly, spinning her around as he did so and then moving away, but not before placing a hard kiss on the back of her hand. She watched him intently with a satisfied smile while he jived and boogied about the room, spitting out his freshly made Columbian coffee, ringing a bell from the top of the bridge, shoving the Doctor into a wheelchair and wheeling him around the room ecstatically as he sang along to the Scissor Sisters.

As the song finished the Master sat the Doctor in his chair by the small porthole that looked out over the wasted world.  
"It's ready to rise Doctor. A new Time Lord empire. It's good isn't it? Anything? No? Anything?" He gave an amused smile as he realised the cause of the Doctor's silence, two Toclafane flew past the window slowly, "Oh they broke your heart didn't they, those Toclafane, since you worked out what they really are." Leaning in closer and kneeling beside the elderly alien the Master spoke softly to him, being sure as not to let any of the Jones' family hear him. It might get their hopes up. "They say Martha Jones has come back home. Now why would she do that?" He asked, studying the Doctor's face for any sot of pained reaction.  
"Leave her alone."  
"You said something to her didn't you?" He said accusingly, "The day we took control," he glanced back at his smiling wife, before returning his gaze back to his enemy, "What did you tell her?"  
"I have one thing to say to you. You know what that is," the Doctor croaked out through clenched teeth, the look he gave the Master drove him mad; it was full of pity and forgiveness. It made the Master want to hit him. Instead he just managed to keep his temper in check,  
"Oh no you don't!" He cried quickly before the Doctor could speak again, turning the wheelchair round and pushing it towards the wall carelessly.

Stepping through the puddle of cold coffee the Master looked around the room disappointedly; his face broke out into a smile as he stood beside Rose and put his arm around her waist,  
"Is everything okay?" she asked, noting the saddened look he had previously shown.  
"Yeah!" He looked around the silent room again, eyes flicking over the gloomy faces of those present. Had these people forgotten how to smile in the past year? He clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "Oh come on people! What are we doing? Launch day in 24 hours!" Saying those words made him so excited; it was finally hitting home how close he and his beloved were to being the master's of all. He looked down at her beaming face, and tugged her even nearer, wanting to feel her as close to him as possible, "Now darling what do you wanna do?" He purred.

"I think I need a walk, wanna come?" The Master nodded with a huge grin,  
"Of course." He offered her his arm sophisticatedly and together they left the room towards the deck.

Once they were gone the Doctor gave Francine a serious, determined look and gave her a curt nod. Francine's lips turned upwards into an almost unnoticeable smirk. The rebellion was about to begin.

**_SORRY_**


	18. The Rebellion Begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

**Chapter 18-The Rebellion Begins!**

Rose was perched in the Master's lap, looking very pleased with herself, when the screaming alarm pierced through the quiet ship.

"What the hell?" Cried Rose as she jumped from her comfortable seat and ran with her husband to the bridge of the Valiant. They watched as Francine Jones flung his discarded jacket to the Doctor, who with amazing agility (considering his body's state) reached into the inside pocket and plucked out the laser screwdriver, dropping to his knees heavily and aiming the device right at the other Time Lord's chest. In swift response to the threat the Master raised his arms into the air in defeat whilst his wife spun around to look at what was happening, a look of shock and horror on her pretty face.  
"Oh I see," the Master muttered.  
"I told you. I have one thing to say," the Doctor panted between clenched teeth, he hoped his body could cope with the speed at which his heart was presently thumping.

Then the Doctor felt his mouth drop open like a fish's as the Master leaned his head back and laughed hysterically, dropping his hands to his side as his wife smiled knowingly. The Doctor tried to switch the device on but nothing happened, his face dropped into a frown. What a fool he had been! As if the Master was stupid enough to have not protected his deadly contraption.  
"Isomorphic controls," he shouted harshly, snatching his screwdriver from his hands, and slapped the Doctor hard across the face, drawing blood and sending severe pain coursing through the alien's wizened frame, "Which means they only work for me!" Holding up the screwdriver the Master aimed it Francine Jones and fired as he shouted, "Like this! Say sorry!" He ordered ruthlessly.  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Francine cried in pain as the burning laser scorched her arm. Her daughter shouted sadly and ran over to hug her mother tightly.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed saint Martha?" The Master asked meanly, walking threateningly down the stairs, when he reached the bottom he picked up his carelessly discarded jacket and with the help of his dear wife shrugged it on. There was no reply from the terrified servants, so the Master answered for them, "Siding with the doctor is a very dangerous thing to do! Take them away!" Two guards came in and dragged the Jones's away violently.

The Master knelt down and pulled the Doctor roughly up off the floor into a chair,  
"Okay, got you! There you go gramps," he said as he helped the elderly man into a chair, he then hovered on the edge of the table and span the Doctor's chair round unenthusiastically with his foot, meanwhile Rose knelt down at her ex-lover's side. "Oh!" The Master exclaimed, "Do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh that famous, great Doctor," he spat the words out quickly, "Was raging a Time War."  
"Battling werewolves and Daleks," Rose added looking at him with a cruel glint in her deep, brown eyes.  
"He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single handed!" The other, younger Time Lord puffed out his cheeks and puffed out the air loudly, looking very impressed with raised eyebrows and a sarcastic smirk. Rose turned her head to look at her partner with wide eyes and a false-impressed look,  
"Wow," She muttered sarcastically, her lips upturned in a malicious and very unattractive smile.  
"I know!" The Master said, meeting his wife's eyes, before he looked down at his enemy again, "And look at him now, stealing screwdrivers, how did he ever come to this?" The Master paused for dramatic effect, pretending to be thinking hard about the answer to his own question, then he clapped his hands together, rocking back and forth as he laughed hard, "Oh yeah...ME!" Rose's harsh and unimpressed glare soon forced him to change his mind very, very quickly, "Us," he readjusted his answer swiftly, and gave his wife an apologetic smile, "I mean us!"  
"I just need you to listen," the Doctor panted out difficultly, damn this tired, aged body.  
"No!" The Master interrupted rudely, "It's our turn!" He leaned in threateningly close to the Doctor's face, so close that when he spoke the Doctor's face was flecked with spittle, "REVENGE!" He spat angrily, "Best served hot!"  
From the floor Rose called up bitterly, "You've limited us, disappointed us, hurt us enough! We deserve it!"

"And this time it's a message for Miss Jones." The Master said calmly as he hopped off the table and headed towards the home video camera that was set up on a wobbly tripod in the corner of the room. Fiddling with a couple of switches as his wife wheeled the Doctor across and positioned him in front of the camera. The Master gave that heart-melting, cheeky grin. The little, red light came on.

"My people salutations, on this the eve of war," he spoke, addressing his people down below, but mainly addressing one Martha Jones, he pulled a face and looked up at his wife lovingly, wrinkling his nose sweetly, "Lovely woman. I know there are all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child walking the Earth giving you hope."  
Then Rose stroked the Doctor's creased brow, like a nursemaid dabbing at his forehead.  
"But I ask you, how much hope does this man have?" She murmured, staring down at the Doctor with sad, pitiful eyes.  
"Say hello Gandalf," the Master said and waved lamely at the camera, prodding the Doctor with one finger, "Except he's not that old, but he's an alien, with a much longer life span than you stunted little apes!" He gave his wife an apologetic look although she knew he was not referring to her. His attention turned back to the Doctor, whom he was now addressing, "What if it showed? What if I suspended your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life Doctor, what if we could see them?"

Plucking out his laser screwdriver the young, handsome Time Lord stared hard at the Doctor, aimed the contraption at the old man and fired...Writhing in agony, with arms and legs flailing wildly the Doctor fell from the wheelchair to the floor, screaming.  
"Older and older and older." Rose moved nearer to her husband, she found herself slightly turned on by the obvious pain being inflicted on the man who'd hurt her so.  
"Down you go Doctor!" She cried as her husband wrapped a comforting arm about her waist.  
"Down, down, down the years."

Soon the torture was over and the couple stepped back to admire their handiwork, but all that met their eyes was a pitiful pile of empty clothes; shoes and all,  
"Doctor?" The Master leaned down with interest, his eyes widened when a goblin-like creature with huge saucer-eyes and wrinkled, brownish flesh popped its head out, its neck seemed barely able to hold its disproportional head and its fingers were more like wizened talons. However it was the Doctor none-the-less. Rose gasped and the Master pulled a face which basically said 'holy crap what is that!?" Blinking his eyes in a feeble attempt to get rid of the shock the Master turned back towards the video camera and stared harshly into the lens, "Received and understood Miss Jones?"

Then he switched of the camera, sending screens all over the world into a blizzard of static. The Time Lord looked back down at the ancient looking...thing. He had no clue about what to do with him, it wasn't like The Academy trained you for anything like this! However Rose barked an order out to the guards, she was always calm in strange and unexpected situations; Torchwood had trained her well for that.  
"You there, get a bird cage or something for it!" The terrified guard at the door avoided looking at the tiny Doctor and then rushed off to do as he had been told. Rose stared down at the pathetic creature and could not help but burst into a loud fit of hysterics, her spouse gave her a questioning glance to which she merely shrugged and smiled sweetly, "What!? It is quite funny," she chuckled; suddenly she turned serious again and took his hand lovingly, "Do ya think it'll stop her trying anything?"

With purposeful movements the Master steered his wife away from the disturbing thing...atrocity. Yes, he decided, that was a fitting name for it.  
"Doubt it," he concluded, "Stupid kid."  
He led to a chair and directed her to sit down, before he headed towards the door. Rose scowled, not really wanting to be left alone with the creepy little Doctor-ish thing.  
"Darlin'. Where are you going?"  
"To sort out the Jones' clan for their funny little escapade earlier." They smiled excitedly at each other, and Rose made a move to go with him, but with a shake of his hand the Master motioned at her to stay.  
"No, my love, you stay here and relax," with a smile he walked back towards her and pressed a lingering kiss onto her lips, "Keep an eyes on our little friend." Then once again he paced towards the door and left the room, although he knew she had seen much worse than what he was planning to do, he didn't want Rose to see this, perhaps he was just being over-protective.

Rose and the Doctor were left alone together, for the first time in years. Rose gave him a hard stare, her eyes boring into him meanly,  
"No wonderin' off," she scolded as he tottered away from the pile of clothes that he had just been sat in, he looked up at her with his head on one side and his eyes soft,  
"Help me Rose. Help me make everything right again. I know you want to help deep down." Rose huffed tiredly,  
"Ya still don't get it, do ya Doctor? The girl you knew is gone, you made me this and I'm not gonna loose the man I _**really**_ love, for you." Staring hard eyed at the little impish creature Rose shook her head stubbornly, as the Doctor tried to beg her to do something right and good,  
"Rose..."  
"Don't waste your breath." Then silence.

Later that day as night and darkness fell over the Earth the Master and Rose were sat happily on the bridge of the Valiant, the Doctor watched them from the small bird cage in the corner. The insane Time Lord was sat in a chair opposite his wife, his feet, attired only in socks, were propped up in her lap. It was a display of utter domestic bliss.  
"Tomorrow they launch," the Master spoke addressing no one in particular, Rose smiled joyfully, he turned to look at the sad, wrinkled face of the Doctor, "We're opening a rift in the Braccatalion Space."  
"They won't see us comin'," Rose finished his sentence for him, showing their deep, unspoken connection, "Kinda scary!" She chuckled with anticipation.  
"Then stop!" The Doctor reasoned firmly, but the power-hungry couple were not going to listen to advice given by an impish midget in a cage. Shaking his head arrogantly and looking up at the ceiling absent-mindedly the Master answered surely,  
"Once the new empire is established and a new Gallifrey is in the heavens, maybe then it stops," gently moving his own feet from his wife's legs, the handsome man paced towards the Doctor's new 'home', his brows lowered and his breathing slow and deep.

As he spoke his voice quivered slightly, but the Doctor was unable to tell whether it was from excitement and pride or fear and sadness, "The drumming, the never ending drumbeat, ever since I was a child and I looked into the Vortex. That's when it chose me, the call to war." The Master reached the cage and soon found himself joined by his spouse, who immediately picked up his hand and stroked his flesh with her warm, soft digits lovingly. Her eyes were wide and she stepped slowly forward as she peered into the cage and talked slowly,  
"Can't you hear it Doctor? Listen it's there right now."  
"Tell me, tell us you can hear it Doctor," it was almost like he was begging. The creature scowled harshly from inside his trap and gripped the bars with his feeble, miniscule fists,  
"It's only you," he answered with no space for negotiation, his face close to both the Master and Rose's. With a swift flick of his dark, enchanting eyes the Master stared at the floor for a few seconds, before he looked back up at his old friend, a mad grin smeared across his lips,  
"Good," he lifted his wife's hand, the one with which she was holding his own, and kissed their conjoined hands with deliberate ceremony, then he gave her a sly wink and concluded, "Our little secret."

A door opened at the other end of the room with a loud hiss of air, a single Toclafane flew in and the couple turned on their heel to watch the shining sphere,  
"Tomorrow is war. Tomorrow we rise never to fall," it called in that annoying, sing-song voice that was synonymous with the creatures. The Master waved his arm violently towards the docked sphere,  
"Don't you see, I'm doing it for them...I'm doing it for her. You should be grateful. After all you love them, and you apparently loved Rose so very, very much." He turned back to his wife with soft, loving eyes and placed a hand on her waist tenderly, he leaned in a placed a single, lingering kiss at the nape of her neck, when he spoke to the Doctor again he had his head resting on her shoulder, "After we'd had our honeymoon I took Rose to Utopia, isn't that right sweetheart?"  
"It was all your fault Doctor," Rose breathed threateningly, "You should have seen it. Furnaces burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark," her eyes began to fill with tears, even the thought of that place scared the living daylights out of her.  
"All that human invention that had sustained them across the aeons turned inward. They cannibalised themselves, regressing into children, but it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them."  
Giving a knowledgeable smirk Rose put her hand around her husband's back, her hand lingering approvingly on his bum, making him smile cheekily,  
"And that's when it hit us! Paradox machine!"  
"My masterpiece," the Master said proudly, "A living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing past and future to collide in infinite majesty."  
"Saving hundreds of lives just as you do," Rose said, a crooked smile set on her face. The Doctor didn't accept there arguments at all, he shook his head disbelievingly,  
"But you're changing history. Not just Earths but the entire Universes." The Master leaned in to glare at the Doctor again, two pairs of intense, dark eyes boring into each other, his answer was short,  
"I'm a Time Lord, it's my right."  
"You've come all this way just to destroy and kill?" Came the scratchy, high voice of the Doctor, his wide eyes looked watery and as if they could read the couple's souls. But it wasn't Rose or her Master who answered, it was the Toclafane.  
"We've come back to build a new Empire that will last 100 trillion years!"  
"With us as their Masters," the Master uttered, swinging his and his wife's joined hands up into plain view, "Time Lords and human combined. Isn't that what you always dreamt of Doctor?" With a guilty expression the Doctor stared at his bare feet, the action made the pair smile,  
"But why do they do it? Why do they kill their ancestors?" He finally asked. He was sure it wasn't just him being stupid; he honestly did not understand why the people, whom he had thought were so hopeful and civilised, were mercilessly killing those whom they descended from in cold blood. The Toclafane replied with a cruel and hearty laugh,

"Because it's fun!"

"Human race, greatest monsters of them all," the Master said darkly, offering his slightly shocked-looking wife an apologetic smile, he would make sure later that she knew he wasn't talking about her.

He put an arm around her body, his hand on the very lowest part of her back and they left together slowly, her head resting on his shoulder, with the Toclafane following close behind with its low, insect-like buzzing sound.

**_

* * *

_****_So you like? You like enough to write me a short lil' review. Come on, haven't you guys forgiven me now! I miss you. :(_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW :D_**


	19. The Discovery of the Wandering Child

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

**Chapter 19-The Discovery of the Wandering Child**

It was two o'clock in the morning when there was a knock on the Master and Rose's bedroom. For the first time in a year the Master had not locked the door (maybe he was getting cocky) and so the late-night-caller opened it a crack, sending a slither of blinding, yellow light across the room and onto the face of the slumbering Time Lord.  
"Excuse me Ma'am, Sir," came the sound of a male voice in the silence, they were certainly American, thought the Master as he sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The sheet fell to reveal his bare chest and the uniformed guard blushed, keeping his eyes locked on his bosses face, and he stepped inside the room slightly, shutting the door a little behind him.  
"What is it babes?" murmured the Lady Rose from her position beside him but she did not open her eyes. With amazing swiftness the Master turned to glance down at her, his eyes soft and loving as he stroked her cheek gently with his fingers,  
"Nothing darling," he muttered, "You can go back to sleep," he brushed a few stray strands of hair from her relaxed face and then moved back to look at the guard again. "What is it?" he ordered harshly, "And be quiet."  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you," the guard said, his voice fearful.  
"Get on with it!" The Master snapped, keeping his tone as quiet as possible, even though his temper was fraying.  
With a stutter the man began to explain as to why his master's crucial sleep had been disturbed, "Ummmmmmm, we have a lead on the whereabouts of Martha Jones."  
"What!?" He shouted a little too loudly.  
From next to him Rose groaned exhaustedly and rolled over, pulling her pillow from underneath her head and shoving it over her face so as to block out the noise. Scowling worriedly the Time Lord peered down at his partner and then turned back to the nameless human whispering, "Where?"  
"North London Slave Houses," was the reply whispered back almost so quietly that he could not hear the answer. With calculated movements so as not to disturb his love the Master made his way to get out of bed, however he quickly realised that the soldier was still stood there, watching him like a lemon. With a dismissive wave of his hand the Master released the man,  
"All right you can go now."  
Bowing his head in respect to his Master the young man said,  
"Thank you Sir," and then left the room to let the Time Lord get dressed.

As soon as the guard was gone the Master slipped from beneath the covers and shrugged his black, silk robe on over his bare body. Walking towards the door the Time Lord looked back at the sleeping figure of his wife; his beautiful, loving wife. He knew that he just could not leave her there to wake alone. So he paced back towards her, rifled through his cabinet until he discovered exactly what he wanted, a pen and piece of paper. Kneeling down and leaning on the small chest the man scribbled out a short note for his spouse, and then folded the paper placing it carefully on the bare pillow where his head would normally be laying at this time. Before he left, the Master pressed a single kiss onto her palm, as he could not get to her face without waking her.

Finally he went. He stepped out into the corridor and was unsurprised to find himself face to face with a large group of at least 30 uniformed men with guns. He looked quite out of place dressed in only a robe. Aware of their probing, questioning looks the young looking man gave them swift orders to wait for him by his plane and without a word all of them left.

Once they'd all disappeared from view the Master wandered of expertly down the corridor towards the bridge and the Doctor's cage. He crept through the open door into the darkened room with a huge grin, tip-toeing silently across the wooden floor until he got right up close to the Doctor's cage. Where he woke the napping Doctor with a loud cry of, "Guess what!?"

The Master, once known to the people as Harold Saxon, was stalking down the London street surrounded by numerous guards with armed machine guns, Toclafane hovered amongst the men threateningly and bright, white spotlights shone down the shady road, illuminating the Time Lord's menacing face so it appeared as a stark skeletal head.  
"Martha! Martha Jones!" he cried playfully, as if this was merely a child's game of hide and seek not a life or death situation for many, "I can see you! Out you come little girl! Come out and meet your Master," he taunted cruelly, " Anybody? Nobody? NO? Nothing? Take your positions!" He cried to his men, who instantly dropped to their knees, aiming at the flimsy doors of the grotty houses within which over a hundred people lived, "I'll give the order unless you surrender! Ask yourself what would the Doctor do?" He smirked when the young woman attired in black combats walked from a house alone, he was so happy he decided to play along and cocked his head to one side amusedly, clapping as if impressed, "Oh yes! Very well done. Good girl. He trained you well." With his fore finger he pointed threateningly at the bag hanging limply from Martha's right shoulder, his face lost all sense of humour and become deadly serious, "The bag, give me the bag. No!" He changed his mind quickly, "Stay there! Throw it!" He ordered. Martha removed the bag and threw it down about two meters from his feet, speedily the Master whipped out his laser screwdriver and the bag burst into flames, Martha's face fell as the orange-red flames licked at the dark fabric, destroying everything she'd worked so hard to find. "Now good companion your work is done." Martha closed her eyes, expecting to feel the warm, fatal burn of his laser through her chest at any moment. Suddenly a crazed scream erupted beside her and she watched as Tom charged head first at the Time Lord. That was until the Master shot him, laughing as the man's body fell with a thud onto the pavement. She closed her eyes yet again when the evil bloke turned back towards her, a cruel glint sparkling in his dark eyes. "But you, when you die the Doctor should be witness hmmmmmm?" With a cloaked expression the man stared up into the sky which was beginning to brighten as the dawn broke over the Earth. "Almost dawn Martha Jones, and planet Earth marches to war!"

Meanwhile Rose Saxon woke to a silent room; she had no memory of anything disturbing her much-enjoyed sleep. Rolling over in an attempt to kiss her husband good morning and ask if he wanted to join her having breakfast in bed she discovered that she was alone. "Master?" She called out into the dimness but there was no reply, just quiet. Sitting up against the headboard she peered about, her eyes growing used to the gloom until she could see almost as well as she could in daylight. Torchwood had trained her well. It was then that she found the small note left carefully on her spouse's bare pillow. Plucking the paper from its resting place she unfolded it and read, smiling at her lover's kind, loving words.

_Dearest Rose,_

_My love I have just been told that Martha Jones has been found down below. I have no choice but to go and leave you peacefully sleeping here, as much as I wish to stay with you. I didn't have the heart or courage to wake you. Sleep well my darling. I will see you later for launch day! _

_All my love forever _

_Your Master_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_

* * *

_****_So did you like? Good enough for a review? Just two minutes of your time and you never know, you may get a nice lil' cyber-pressie. Gone on, I know you want to. _**

**_Well, its nearly over, sadly...SO keep reading and reviewing, I know you'll like the ending!!_**


	20. The Plot Unfolds

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

**Chapter 20-The Plot Unfolds**

Just as he promised a few hours later Rose found herself stood on the platform above the bridge floor with her husband, the Doctor was stood in his cage and the Jones's were also stood on the right side of the room, looking expectantly at the door, even Jack had been allowed to watch the final moments of Martha and the universe as they knew it.

Martha Jones was led in and the leading couple turned round to glare at her. Holding out his hand the Master ordered,  
"Your teleport device in case you'd thought I forgotten," the device was handed over, "Now kneel." Martha knelt.  
"Down below the fleet are ready to launch, two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe," Rose said her eyes shining excitedly as the Master spoke down the radio to one of the many men overseeing the launching of the rockets.  
"Are we ready?"  
"3 minutes," was the short reply from the man. The Master smiled,  
"Align the black hole converters," he said to himself as he pressed a small button on his black wrist-strap, "Begin counting down," he winked roguishly at his partner, "I never could resist a ticking clock." His spouse gave him an adoring smile, reaching up and squeezing his shoulder supportively. The two embraced as they turned to gaze out of the large, observation window at the front of the ship. "Are you ready children?" The Master cried, their reply was simply,  
"We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice."  
"And to mark the day the child Martha Jones will die," Francine looked like she was going to scream and cry, Tish held her back firmly, it wouldn't do any good after all, "My first blood," the Time Lord said, the anticipation in his voice was measurable.  
"Any last words?" Rose asked, no tone of regret or sympathy could be heard in her voice, only malice and teasing.  
"NO?" The Master answered for her, he turned to the Doctor slowly, "What a disappointment Doctor. In the days of old you had companions who could absorb the Time Vortex," Rose looked down at her feet sheepishly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tugged her into his side protectively and proudly, "But now she's mine and yours is useless."

Suddenly Martha found herself faced with the tip of the Master's deadly screwdriver. This could be it; she thought to herself, if even the slightest part of the plan goes wrong then she knew she would die. "Bow your head," he ordered her as if she was one of his slaves, yet she did as she was told obediently, "So it falls to me as Master of all to establish the new order of the Time Lords. From this day forward..."

And Martha sniggered. With a frown the Master stared at her, oh if looks could kill, his aloft hand dropped, "What? What's so funny?" He asked patiently as Martha continued to laugh.  
"The gun."  
Rose spoke this time, "What about it?"  
"The gun in 4 parts," Martha repeated turning to the blonde with an amused smile.  
"Yes and I destroyed it."  
"The gun in 4 parts scattered across the world. I mean, come on, did you two really fall for that?"  
"What do you mean?" With his large, saucer eyes and freaky, bony hands pointing accusingly at the Master, the Doctor spun round to face the couple, who looked shell-shocked to say the least,  
"As if I would ask her to kill," he said firmly, almost not believing that his plan had succeeded when so many things could have gone wrong.  
"Oh it doesn't matter!" Rose exclaimed, clearly frustrated with all this waiting, and she snatched the device from her husbands hand. He did not protest, if anything his smile broadened and he looked at her with a smug expression, "We have her exactly where we want her!"  
"But we knew what Professor Docherty would do. The resistance knew about her son," Martha argued, her smile lighting up her face, "I told her about the gun to get me here, at the right time."  
Rose gripped the long metal tube so tightly in her hands her knuckles turned white, "But you're still gonna die!" She laughed.  
"Do you know what I was doing travelling the world?"With an exasperated sigh the Master rolled his eyes and leaned against the railing. Shrugging his shoulders the Time Lord stepped down onto the step in front of his wife, who was still aiming the laser at Martha's chest.  
"Tell us."  
"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did what the Doctor said, I travelled the continents alone and everywhere I went I found people and I told them a story. I told them about the Doctor and I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so everyone would know about the Doctor," her voice was emotional and powerful, but the Master just scoffed at the stupidness of the plan,  
"Faith and hope? Is that all?"  
"I followed my instruction just as the Doctor said. If everyone thinks one word at a special time..."  
"NOTHING WILL HAPPEN!" The Master cried, he chuckled, to think he had been getting worried, "Is that your weapon? Prayer?"  
Martha continued none-the-less, "Across the world, one word, one thought at one moment, but with 15 satellites." Suddenly the ruling couple got it. They looked at each other, concern etched in the lines of their faces,  
"What!?" They called in unison.

Jack smirked as he too realised the complete brilliance of the plan, "The archangel network."

"The telepathic field binding the human race together, every person one Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time and that word is DOCTOR!" She finished, sucking in a deep breath of air, god that felt good. Suddenly every television and computer screen onboard the ship burst into life, as if by magic. Faces, hundreds of faces, appeared their mouths moving together saying that single, but powerful word. Even the phone line echoed with the sound of Doctor.

Looking over to the Doctor, everyone on deck saw the little impish creature was glowing with a glittering, eerie, blue light; around him the bars of the cage disintegrated. The Master placed himself chivalrously before Rose and began to back them both away slowly, his eyes never leaving the ghostly figure of the rejuvenating Doctor.  
"No, no, no, no you don't!"Rose peeked a glimpse of the goings on over her husband's shoulder, this just could not be happening.  
"Stop this right now!" She cried desperately, "Stop it!"  
"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the physic network and integrate with its matrices," he explained as if it was simply a walk in the park.  
"I ordered you to stop!" But nothing stopped the shining Time Lord gliding up towards the pair as they backed carefully down the steps, hoping to find an escape somewhere.  
"One thing you can't do is stop them thinking. Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this!" The Master cursed, he hated being proved wrong, it was nearly as bad as watching his plan turn to dust and ash about his ears.  
"NO!" Rose screamed, she looked as if she was about to cry. The Doctor apologised whole heartedly,  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."Suddenly Rose seemed to get a grip on her emotions again, she aimed the laser which she was still clutching in her sweaty palms at the family stood a few meters away,  
"Then I'll kill them!" But she quickly found her hand empty as the contraption was pulled by sheer will power from her hand, the screwdriver rolling unhelpfully to the floor, only stopping when it hit a discarded gun which had been left by a fleeing guard when the Doctor had escaped from his cage.

Around the room everyone but the Master and Rose were muttering Doctor; it was like a catchy, little mantra but it spelled certain doom for their scheme.  
"You can't do this! You can't...It's not fair!" The other Time Lord argued lamely.  
"You know what happens now."  
"No, no, no, no!  
"You wouldn't listen," The Doctor continued oblivious to the pair's pleas for mercy. They cowered down against the wall, the Master covering Rose's body protectively with his, tucking her away safely beneath his slightly larger frame. The Doctor frowned slightly; it was a strange action for a man usually unconcerned for anyone's safety but his own.  
He only just made out a mousey, murmur from Rose Saxon, "No."  
"Because you know what I'm going to say."  
"No," breathed the Master, shaking his head disbelievingly, he would have covered his ears if it hadn't meant letting go of the necessary, shielding hold he had on his spouse. Without a single noise the Doctor's converse's touched the wooden floor, he looked down on the shaking pair with pity in his eyes as he leaned down and enfolded them both in his arms,  
"I forgive you."

But the Master didn't care; all he could think about was the Toclafane,  
"Our children!" He cried, the plan had to go ahead, it just had to. The Doctor span round to face the Captain and in a hurried voice called to Jack,  
"Captain, the paradox machine!"  
"You men with me! You stay here!" The scarred and dirty man cried to some of the guards that had not ran away in terror.

As Jack left the Master jumped up, fiddling with his wrist-strap, the Doctor immediately knew what he was doing and tried to tackle him and rip the strap away from him. But with a flash of light the two vanished from the room instead, Roses cry of her lovers name ringing in their ears.

The two found themselves stood on the top of a grassy cliff; uneven, uncovered rocks poked from the grey-green plants. The Master was already standing as the Doctor shakily got to his feet, the evil Time Lord held up his arms emphasising the many hundreds of rockets that decorated the wasted countryside below.  
"Now it ends Doctor. Now it ends!"  
The Doctor shook his head firmly, not believing what his old friend was thinking, "We've got control of the Valiant. You can't launch!" With a cruel smile the Master stared his enemy down,  
"But I've got this," he pointed to his wrist-strap, "Black hole converter aboard every ship. If I can't have this world Doctor then neither can you. We'll stand upon Earth together as it burns!"  
But the Doctor was unconvinced, he knew the Master too well, that was why the plan had worked so well.  
"Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. Over all the years and all the adventures, I've always had the greatest secret of them all," he pause, looking serious, "I know you. If you explode those ships you'll kill yourself and that's the one thing you could never do. Anyway what about Rose, could you really kill her as well?" He stretched out his hand, "Give it to me!"The Master stared at him hard, his dark, cruel eyes boring deep down into his head; the look was one of disdain and hatred. Then with a defeated sigh, which shocked the Doctor more than anything, the other Time Lord handed the strap over into his waiting hand.

Then as soon as he had let go the young man rugby tackled the Doctor, all those games he had had with Rose came into practice, and the two scrambled about on the ground fighting for control of the all powerful strap.

With some luck and some purpose the teleport button was pressed again and once more the two appeared back on the bridge of the Valiant with a bump and flash of light.

* * *

**_Soooooooo...the penultimate chapter is up. Only one more to go! And I think it's the best chapter I've ever written. Tell me what you think? You like? You don't like? Let me know, all reviews are appreciated. _**

**_I'm gonna shut up know because you guys know all this already. BYE BYE my lovelies! _**


	21. The End of It All

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, places, plots...Yeah you get the picture. My first ever Master/Rose fic, never thought I'd write one, but actually I really love writing it!**_

**Chapter 21-The END of it All!**

As soon as the two landed back on the UNIT ship a violent wind swept through the room. The Jones's clung desperately to each other, their hair and clothes flying about wildly in the wind. The Doctor and Martha hit the deck straight away, clasping each others hands tightly and laughing as the air whipped around them. The Master scooted over to his wife who was now clinging onto the stair rail and held her close against him, burying his head into her hair and hoping upon hope that all this was some terrible, terrible nightmare.

Luckily the wind only lasted for a matter of seconds and it died down as swiftly as it had begun, when it had finished the Doctor jumped up, checking over the controls of the ship with a beaming smile upon his face,  
"The paradox is broken, everything's reverted back. One year and a day, 2 minutes past 8 in the morning. See," he pointed at the clock, "Just after the President was killed, but before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal," he turned around to look sadly at the once all powerful couple, who were now cowering on the floor in each others arms, "Planet Earth restored. None of it ever happened. The rockets, the terror, it never was." Martha gave a quick, unconcerned glance down at the Master and Rose and then turned back to the Doctor,  
"What about the spheres?"  
"Trapped at the end of the universe."

It was Francine who spoke next, her voice was faint and shaky, "But I remember it?"  
"We're at the eye of the storm, we're the only one's who'll ever know," he said with a sad look, he knew for all present life would never be the same again, and he was truly sorry for that. In an attempt to cheer up the atmosphere he ran up to Clive, whom he hadn't properly met yet and began a rushed conversation with him.

Noticing that no one was paying much attention to them anymore the Master stood slowly, not drawing any unwanted attention towards them, he took Rose's hand tightly, pulling her up beside him and then he ran, with her trailing him as they tried to escape. Without a word the Doctor and the Jones's turned just in time to see the pair running head first into Captain Jack,  
"Whooaaa big fella!" Jack said with a smirk on his face, he grabbed the pair's arms so tight Rose thought she was going to bruise, "You and the Mrs don't want to miss the party. What do we do with these two?" he asked the Doctor.  
"Kill them!" cried Clive viciously.  
"Execute them!" called Tish, her eyes dark and full of a lust for revenge. But the Doctor shook his head, dismissing their pleas for vengeance straight away,  
"No that's not the solution."  
"Oh I think so," sounded Francine's voice, everyone turned to face her and the Doctor's face dropped. The woman, clearly driven to the edge by the utter humiliation and torture that they had been put through was holding the discarded hand gun firmly, "Because all those things, they still happened, because of them. I saw them." Pacing slowly towards her, his hands up as if the gun was being aimed at him and not the only other member of his species, his eyes studied her, begging her to let go of the devastating weapon,  
"Francine, you're better than both of them." She nodded simply. He turned, happy that the problem had been sorted.

BANG!

The gun was fired and the Doctor spun round on his heel, his eyes wide and accusing as Francine gasped and dropped the smoking gun. It clattered loudly on the floor. Swiftly he turned back to the Master and Rose, looking shocked and horrified. The Master had stumbled back slightly and was clutching at his chest, eyes open and blank as he moved his hands so he could see his blood leaking from his body. There was no blood. He glanced down at his chest. There was no wound. His face showed his relief, and he sighed, thanking the universe that the woman was such a bad aim.

With a cocky smile he looked back at his wife. Rose Saxon stood completely still and quiet, her eyes wide and mouth open as she stared at her hand, she was sucking in long, shaky breaths and she lifted her eyes, smiling softly at him, before her knees buckled beneath her and she fell.

"Rose!" Came the Master's long, low scream as he sprinted with all his strength and speed to her, he caught her in his arms before she hit the floor and bought her down gently to rest upon his bent knees. Cradling her against his chest, his arms wrapped around her limp body, he cupped her cheek lovingly with his hand and stared down into her pained face. His lips quivered but he did not allow himself to cry.  
"We were so close," she mumbled, her bloody hand caressing his face, leaving a terrible imprint on his flesh that felt like it was burning, but still he leaned into the touch, savouring it. Laying a single finger against her silky lips he hushed her gently,  
"Ssshhhh. Don't talk, save your energy." She sucked in a long, rattling breath of air and smiled lightly, as if none of this was happening, as if she wasn't lying in her soul mate's arms dying. Pulling her deeper into his embrace the Master held her fragile frame in his grasp, as if somehow that would stop Death's fingers prying her from him. He could feel her getting colder, he could taste her blood and smell its bitterness on the air, he couldn't escape from it.  
"I love you," she said and then uttered a string of strange, hauntingly-beautiful syllables. Her forehead creased afterwards, those three words never seemed to express the feelings she had for him, she loved him so very much. The Master's teary face broke out into a broken smile, oh how could words ever describe how he felt about this stunning, amazing human girl. His Rose. She was the best thing he would have in all his lives.  
"I love you my Rose, forever," he replied honestly, wishing he could convey in those words how deep his emotions were. Moving a hand to support her flaccid neck, he bent his head down and captured her lips with his, pulling on them tenderly. He kissed her with his eyes closed tight, drinking in her taste, her smell, the feeling of her in his arms. He wanted to remember everything about her living self in as much vivid detail as he possibly could. Anything forgotten would be a sin for which he would not forgive himself. "I love you," he muttered again against her motionless lips. Drawing back he gazed down into her face which was dark and lifeless; glassy, dark eyes peered back at him but they were vacant and lustreless.

Then he did nothing, he did not cry, he did not scream, he did not try and attack those nearby in a violent fit of rage as much as he wanted to. Instead he just sat there with a serious expression, pressing her still body into his and rocking her small form back and forth in his arms, her crimson blood stained his suit jacket and shirt, standing out starkly against the black and white. A tainted stain that would never let him forget the love and wonderful life he had shared so passionately with her. It was obvious how much he wanted to cry. The Doctor walked forward, crying silently to himself, not quite believing that the woman he had loved for so many years was finally gone. He placed a soothing hand on the other Time Lord's shoulder,  
"I'm sorry."  
"Get away from me!" Screamed the Master viciously, he sounded unhinged and carelessly shrugged the hand away, "She's not dead," he babbled convincingly sitting in a pool of her precious blood, though part of him did not believe his own words, "She absorbed the Time Vortex, she'll wake up any minute now, just like Jack."  
"Rose raised Jack with the Time Vortex for that purpose; to give life. She didn't do that to herself, she only held the power," he paused, "She's not coming back," he finished finally, his voice soft and low.

It was only then that the Master gave into his bitter emotions. The cry that uttered from his mouth was more beast-like than human; it sent shivers up the observer's spines. Sobs racked his body uncontrollably and painfully, he had never known pain like this, nothing compared to this, not even the feeling of his body tearing itself apart and all his cells changing in regeneration.  
"You're wrong! You're wrong! She's not dead! She can't be!" He screamed crazily, and for the first time everyone's heart went out to him. He wanted to be sick. Prising his own fingers from her frozen, dead ones, he picked up her bloodied hand and kissed it, before he buried his head into her shoulder, whispering into her unhearing ears, begging her to wake up. She could not be gone, not after all they'd gone through. He thought he would die because it hurt so much. On so many levels he wished that the Reaper would simply take him as well, sparing him a life without her, which seemed so much worse and unjust than the finality and uncomplicatedness of death. Kissing her lips again and again he tried to revive her, as if that loving touch would steal her from Death's grip. Of course it didn't. "No it's not fair!"  
"I'm so sorry," the Doctor said, his heart breaking for his childhood friend, he wiped his tears away and said in a choked up voice, "She knew your Gallifreyan name," the Master nodded vacantly, his eyes fixed on Rose's frozen face, "You really did love her," concluded the Doctor, knowing that such a secret was never revealed but to an immensely special person, the sounds of a Time Lord's true name was their very essence and could be used to help or hinder them, depending on the person who knew.  
"More than you could ever know," The Master answered, his sobs slowing steadily, he tore his gaze from his deceased wife for a second and then turned back to her. He laid her down on the floor like she was made of glass and would shatter at the slightest jolt, running his fingers along the lines of her body one last time as he did so.

Slowly he stood, wiping his red, puffy face and smoothing down his crumpled, bloody clothes, the Doctor and him exchanged looks for a second, before the Master dashed forward, slid to the floor and grabbed the gun. No one had time to stop him before he fired a single shot straight into the centre of his own chest with much difficulty.  
"NO!" Cried the Doctor, as the last other member of his race sank to his knees, blood seeping through his clothes and mingling with that of Rose's. He ran to the Master and attempted to hold him in his arms, but found himself brutally shoved away, that hurt almost as much as the year of torture. "Why did you do that?" He screamed, his anger at the Master finally coming to surface. Meanwhile the dying Time Lord crawled over to Rose's side, curling up beside her and lying with her back pressed firmly against his chest. He smiled callously,  
"What did you say earlier Doctor? Couldn't kill myself? I think I've just shot down that theory!" He stopped smiling proudly at his own little joke, "Hey, that's quite funny!"  
"You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet, just regenerate."  
"No." The Doctor looked down at the Master in shock; he didn't understand what was being said. The Master wanted to die?  
"It's one little bullet," he begged desperately, seeing if teasing would make a difference.  
"It seems you don't know me so well after all," he argued stubbornly, "I refuse."  
The Doctor stood over him threatening, but he could not stop the tears from welling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks, "Regenerate, just regenerate. Please, please! Come on!"  
The Master chuckled and then gasped as pain seared through his body, "And spend my life alone, without the woman I love and trapped with you," he spat the words with disgust, "Because that's what you'd do, wouldn't you? Keep me. I don't think." The Doctor frowned, he couldn't lose someone else, he couldn't be alone again, "You've got to. Come on, it can't end like this, you and me, all we've done. The axons, remember them, and the daleks. We're the only two left, there's no one else," he pause, hoping that his begging had gotten through to him, however it didn't seem to have changed a thing, "REGENERATE!" He cried, the pain and fear in his voice obvious. With a triumphant smile the Master looked up at the Doctor with a lively glint in his eyes despite his situation, "How about that, me and her, we win," he said happily, his face lighting up. Then his expression became dark and distant, as if he was thinking hard about something but just couldn't reach the answer he wanted, "When will it stop Doctor? The drumming? Will it ever stop?" He met the other Time Lord's eyes and his voice became softer, although he was struggling to talk now, "Will I see her again? Please say I'll see her again." The Doctor nodded, his eyes filled with tears, he nodded sincerely. "Rose," was the last word uttered from the Master's lips softly, he kissed her hair one last time, his eyes rolled back into his head and then closed for the last time ever. Immediately everyone's eyes were on the Doctor, who dropped to his knees heavily, his shoulders hunching over and his body quivering.

"Doctor?" Called Martha from the arms of her mum. Silence was the only reply, from across the room Jack met her eyes and shook his head, telling her to let the Doctor mourn. Then they were all left standing silently in a room which echoed with the raucous, pained sobs of the Time Lord, now truly the only one in existence.

Later, once the Doctor had stopped grieving, Martha, Jack and him gathered to discuss what they were going to do next.  
"What are you planning on doing?"The Doctor replied blankly, as if his mind was not focused on what was happening, he was distant and his eyes were glassy and pale. Martha found herself not only saddened by his pitiful state, but a little scared as well,  
"I can take you guys home, drop everyone back at Martha's for a while."  
"But what about _you_?" Martha asked, she was concerned for him as was everyone who knew him, the death of Rose and the Master had not done the lonely Time Lord any good what-so-ever. The Doctor sighed, his eyes dropping to glance quickly at the entwined bodies of the two people who had once meant everything to him, lying still in a lake of sinister, scarlet liquid. His face was soft and sad as he looked back at Martha and Jack, but never quite met their eyes,  
"Whatever they did, they should get a proper send off...I can't leave them here." Jack placed a hand on his shoulder,  
"Do whatever you feel is right." The Doctor nodded, holding back the tears, they could be shed when he was alone, but now they needed to get off of this ship before the authorities took over and he needed to be strong for the overwhelmed and terrified Jones's. He owed Martha that much.

That night, when the sun had gone down and all had retired to bed for some much needed rest, the Doctor stood in the middle of no-where at the foot of a large funeral pyre. All was silent as he walked forwards brandishing a flaming torch in his shaking hand and leaned down, setting the wood alit. The fire took over swiftly, engulfing the motionless bodies of Rose Saxon and the Master. Looking into the orange-red blaze and watching as the flames dancing around the corpse's the Doctor shed a lone tear, allowing just one tiny part of his grief to be revealed to the Universe he'd protected for so long. He hoped it would help. It didn't. Bending his head in as close as possible to the pyre without getting singed, he closed his eyes and whispered,  
"Goodbye."  
There it was. He'd said his last ever farewell to the wonderful woman who he'd never believed he'd see again, and the one being in the entire cosmos that would have completely filled the gap felt by the destruction of his home planet. They were both gone now. There was no one left. Nothing would be the same again. So with that thought lingering in his mind, the Doctor stepped back in absolute silence. He watched the twisting tongues of fire for a little longer and then turned away, leaving the pyre to burn and erase all trace of the two people who had so deliberately broken his hearts. He never turned back.

As the sky turned purple and the rising sun began to peek over the rolling hills in the distance, a female sneaked up to the smouldering embers. Falling to her knees she scrambled around for a while in the warm, grey ashes that stained her skin and clothes. Finally she seemed to find what she was looking for, a shining green and silver ring. She picked up the item lovingly; it was cool despite the scorching fire that had just surrounded it, and fondled it in her smooth, lean fingers. Within her head she could hear maniacal, ringing laughter echoing round and round, getting louder and louder, she could not help herself but burst into a fit of hysterics as she shoved the item into her pocket, where it would wait until it was ready.

* * *

_**SO there it is...  
**_**_THE END!  
I'm so sad to end it here. It's been my favourite story to write so far and I've been blown away by all the reviews I've receieved, I'm thankful to every single one of you beautiful, beautiful people. Well, let me know how you liked it...Loved it? Hated it? I know it wasn't the end alot of you wanted, but I thought it was the best way to end it.  
I am currently beginning to write the PREQUEL, 'How It All Began', so you might wanna read that when it's up as well. _**

**_THANKYOU to all you people who have read and reviewed and followed this story so loyally from the beginning. I could not have done it without you. I love you guys from the bottom on my heart. Goodbye for now!!_**


	22. The Note

Well just a little simple note to say the prequel is up. YAY!

It's called **'How It All Began'**.

So please go on and read it. It'll be good, I promise.

Thank you again

Bracefacefreak


End file.
